Scars
by Seishin No Za Tsuki
Summary: Three years ago Wolfram was kidnapped and sold as a slave. Now he's been saved by his beloved Yuuri, but that doesn't mean things will be normal again. He still has to deal with his issues, nightmares and scars. Not to mention his half brother. WARNING! Rape scene and flashbacks! Slight AU, no Earth, only the other world...
1. Three Years Of Hell

_**Hello There Earthlings. I am Seishin No Za Tsuki, but you can call me Tsuki. **_

_**Well if you don't like Wolfram being tortured then turn back for this will have a Wolfram rape scene...**_

_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! AND ANOTHER WARNING!**_

_**This is most likely crap. First time writing a scene like this TT_TT**_

_**I DO NOT OWN KKM!**_

* * *

I've lost count. I've lost count of how many weeks, months, maybe even years of how long I've been held as a prisoner. I don't know when was the last time I felt the sun on my skin, every time I'm moved somewhere it's under the cover of night, and they usually knock me out before hand anyway. I was once a proud prince of the Demon Kingdom, and now look at me. I'm sitting in a man's bed, naked. Treated as a slave, been sold three times, all times to perverse men that want me for nothing more then my body.

I hate myself. But more so I hate the man that got me into this position in the first place.

_**Conrart**_

He left me alone, he left me to get captured, which lead to me being tortured, and eventually raped.

I blame Conrart for everything that happened to me. For every bone those monsters broke in my body. For every tear I've shed. For making me leave the love of my life behind.

…...

Wolfram Von Bielefelt was the name of the eighty two year old boy lying in the king size bed . He had gold hair that resembled the sun, and green eyes that looked like two emeralds.

He laid there awake, surrounded by the many velvet blue throw pillows and silk red blanket was covering his beaten broken body. On the other side of the bed was a sleeping older man who looked like he was in his mid 300s. His hair was grey and reached his shoulders. This man's name was Isaac Montgomery .

Wolfram laid there on his side with his eyes open, staring into nothing. His eyes looked dead, yet he was still alive.

Wolfram stiffened when he felt the body next to him stir.

"Are you awake my pretty?" Wolfram didn't reply. He hated being called _pretty, _especially when that disgusting old man said it in such a way it made him gag.

"I know your awake." The man put an arm around the blond and pulled him towards him then whispered: "I could really use you right now..."

"No!" Wolfram shrieked trying to get away but the man held him tighter.

"I think you've forgotten _Everett._" The old man said using the name he had giving Wolfram when he bought him. "Your mine. I can do whatever I want with you, when I want."

Isaac grabbed Wolfram with his other arm and pushed him his back, then climbed onto the top of his abdomen. Wolfram tried to fight but the man on top of him was heavy and strong. Isaac leaned down and put his mouth over Wolfram's, licking his lips, asking for entrance. Wolfram refused to allow that man's tongue in his mouth.

"Open Your mouth." Isaac said brushing his lips against Wolfram's. But the blond refused.

Suddenly Isaac grabbed Wolfram's shaft tightly, making him gasp. The man with grey hair took advantage of this and stuck his tongue into the others mouth. Wolfram snarled and bite down on Isaac's tongue.

Hard.

Isaac howled as he pulled back. His fist connected with Wolfram's face, leaving a bruise that appeared almost straight away. He got off of Wolfram and flipped him over onto his stomach,

"No! Please no!" Wolfram begged as he felt something prodding into his longer back. He kicked and tried to get away from the old man on top of him.

"Stop struggling!" The man whispered sternly in Wolfram's ear while holding his arms down. "I was going to treat you nicely but now I think you need to be punished."

_'No! No! Not dr-' _Wolfram wasn't able to finish his thoughts for he screamed in pain as the man's dry member penetrated his unprepared entrance. Isaac put his hand over Wolfram's mouth so he couldn't scream. He started to pick up pace, each thrust harder then the last, tearing him apart.

Wolfram cried uncontrollably. It didn't matter how many times he had been raped, everytime one of his '_masters_' done it to him, it still was as painful as the first time when he had been taken. He was ashamed, he was meant to stay pure for his beloved, not be used by filthy old men.

Isaac roughly rammed into Wolfram one last time before moaning in pleasure as he came hard inside the broken boy. Wolfram felt disgusted feeling the man releasing his seed inside him.

When he finished his orgasm, he took himself out of Wolfram then began to smile deviously. He bought up his hand and placed it on top of his head, then pulled his head up violently so his golden eyes meant with the emerald ones.

"You will obey me Everett!" He yelled in his face then pushed him off the bed and onto the cold floor.

"My name is not Everett!" It took all of Wolfram's courage to shout back at the man. He was scared of this man and what he could do. "My name is Wolfr-" He wasn't able to finish for Isaac's voice cut his own short.

"Your name is now Everett! And you are mine!" The old man stood up and kicked Wolfram in the stomach. "I will make you obey me!"

Isaac grabbed his metal walking cane that was next to the bed and began to hit his slave with it. Wolfram covered his head as tears made their way down his face. He wanted to die, if he could have anything in the world it would be to die. Right here, right now.

Wolfram could feel a warm liquid running in various areas on his body. He knew it was blood for he had felt the crimson fluid many times before. He had many scars on his body from being beaten by his masters. But not just physical scars, no, he was also mentally scarred from what he had been through in the last three years he was held captive.

After what seemed like an eternity, Isaac finally stopped. Wolfram removed his trembling hands from his head and looked at the man standing above him. Isaac stared back with anger in his eyes, but then grinned, showing his what was left of his rotten teeth.

"Your mine, remember that Everett."

Isaac walked away from Wolfram and into his private bathroom to take a bath and get ready for the day.

Pushing through the agonising pain, Wolfram got on his hands and knees and crawled onto the bed. He covered his bloody, beaten body from nose to toes with the silk red blankets. He let the tears flow as he silently sobbed himself into a deep, dreamless sleep.

…...

_**Thud! Thud! Smash!**_

Wolfram slowly opened his tired eyes. It was dark and he couldn't see anything, but noticed that Isaac wasn't next to him, which he was thankful. The noise he heard were loud and weren't helping his increasing headache. His body ached as he tried to sit up but fell back down when sharp pains travelled through his body. He decided to stay down and pretend he was asleep. The last time he heard noise like that outside his door, he had a different master. That master was killed by Isaac to to get Wolfram. He feared that the same thing was happening again, every time someone different kidnapped him they seemed to get worse than the last.

He laid there still with his eyes closed, trying to keep calm. The noises were getting louder and louder, starting to scare Wolfram even more with each scream he heard. He was happy that those men were getting what they deserved, but was still frightened at who was coming.

His eye twitched slightly at the sudden light that came into the room when the door opened, but then disappeared when it closed He tried to keep as calm and still as possible when footsteps began to come towards him. He could tell the person was in front of him because he see the light of a candle.

He felt a weight on the bed, the person had sat down. "Wolfram..." The person said with crack in his voice like he was going to cry. It didn't sound like a man's voice, but a boy's.

That Voice...Wolfram knew that voice! But where? Oh how he knew it...

"_Wolfram, I love you."_

That was it!

It was his beloved, Yuuri Shibuya.

Wolfram wanted to open his eyes and throw his arms around him, but suddenly felt very tired for some reason. He tried to move but he couldn't even mumble his true love's name. He could feel tears building up and seeping down his face, but this was the only thing he could do. Without even realising it, he fell asleep again. But this time he wasn't dreamless.


	2. Getting Back To Normal? How can I?

**Hello! Here is a new chapter!**

**Thank you people who reviewed and followed!**

scars 2

* * *

_The day was warm and the sky was clear. It was the middle of Summer and on a hill, underneath a willow tree sat two boys. One blond with emerald green eyes, and the other double black. The blond laid in the arms of the double black and sighed contently. Everything seemed perfect in this moment._

"_Yuuri?" Asked the blond._

"_Yeah Wolf?" Yuuri replied leaning back against the willow, taking in the beautiful sight of the Demon Kingdom below._

_Wolfram bit his lip for a second before speaking again._

"_What's going to happen to us when you become King?"_

_Yuuri was a little taken back by the question. He looked down at his beloved, emeralds meeting onyx. He leaned down and his lips met with Wolfram's in a sweet chaste kiss._

_He pulled back and looked into the others eyes. "Nothing's going to change. We're always going to be together."_

_Wolfram smiled and leaned his head on Yuuri's chest. "I love you Yuuri._

"_I love you too Wolfram."_

A tear slid down Wolfram's sleeping face. This wasn't a dream. No, it was a memory. A memory of the day before Wolfram was kidnapped. The day before his life changed for the worst.

"_**Do you know when he'll wake up?" **_Wolfram heard a concerned, female voice.

"_**He should wake up soon. I was able to clean his infected wounds, so he's not in life threatening danger now." **_The second voice was also also sweet and sounded cheerful.

Wolfram have had enough of this. Though he still felt exhausted, he forced himself to open his eyes. When he did he saw five people around him. It took him a moment to remember who they were. The person that asked if he was okay was his Mother, Lady Celi. The one that answered her was a physician named Gisela. There were also two men there, one that looked intimidating which was Wolfram's brother, Gwendal, and the other was a man with lilac hair which was Gunter. But there was one that stood out, a boy with black hair and onyx eyes. It was Wolfram's beloved, Yuuri.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram's voice was weak and quiet, but everyone still heard it.

Just then he felt something squeeze his hands, then realised that Yuuri was holding his left while his Mother held his right.

"Wolfie!" Wolfram looked at his Mother who was crying as she put her arms around his shoulders. "Oh my little Wolfie is finally home!"

Wolfram stiffened slightly. He was an automatic reaction with him now when suddenly someone touches him.

"M-Mother?" Said person pulled back and smiled at her confused son.

"Your home now Wolfram."

Wolfram was stunned for a moment. Everyone smiled warmly at him.

"How long was I gone for?" questioned Wolfram still holding Yuuri's hand tightly.

"Three years." Gwendal told him while crossing his arms trying to look tough, but he couldn't help but smile. After all this was his baby brother who had been found.

"Could you guys please Wolfram and I alone." Asked Yuuri while looking at everyone. Gwendal was a bit sceptical at first but gave the boy a nod before walking out along with the others.

Once they were out Yuuri turned to face Wolfram. He now held the blond's hand with both of his. He bought Wolfram's pale hand up to his face planted a kiss on it.

"Oh gods Wolfram, you don't know how much I've missed you." Yuuri said sitting on the edge of the bed and looking into those emerald eyes. "Not a minute has gone by that I haven't thought about you."

Wolfram looked like he was on the verge of tears now. He pulled his hands away from Yuuri's and instead put his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Yuuri returned this by putting his arms around Wolfram's waist.

"I missed you too." Wolfram's voice cracked as tears flowed freely down his face.

Yuuri pulled away for a moment to put his hand on Wolfram's face. He wiped away the angel's tears with his thumb.

Wolfram leaned into the touch. With anyone else he would flinch away, but Yuuri was different. His touch was warm and soft, not cold and rough. Wolfram had hoped and prayed about seeing Yuuri and his family again, and now finally he was back. Back home. Back with his family. Back with his beloved. Back to normal...

But how could one be normal after being held for over two years as a sex slave to perverse men?

As much as Wolfram wanted to fool himself and believe he could, but he knew he could not.

"Wait." Wolfram looked at Yuuri's black clothes. "If it's been three years, then that means..."

"Yeah I'm the Demon King now." Yuuri confirmed. "I have been for a long time now. I'm happy I was able to become the Demon King because that meant I was able to help more when looking for you."

Wolfram smirked at the King. "So the wimp is the King finally?"

Yuuri's mouth formed into a small 'O'. It had been a long time since he heard that, but he was happy to hear it come from Wolfram's mouth again.

"Not a wimp!" It was like the words just fell out of his mouth without his brain even thinking of the comeback, it was automatic. He had fought about the 'wimp' thing many times before with Wolfram, he couldn't help but smile at the blond ex-prince in front of him.

"Daddy?" Before anything could be said between the two, a young girl, around the age of 10, popped her head through the open door.

"Greta!" Yuuri smiled at the girl, gesturing her to come over to the bed.

Greta made her way over to the bed and stood in front of Yuuri. She looked at Yuuri then at Wolfram, she had heard a lot a lot about him but never met him since she came on the scene after Wolfram was taken.

"Greta, this is Wolfram. Wolfram this is Greta...She's my adopted daughter." The blond's eyes widened. _Yuuri adopted a little girl? _He looked at the girl then at Yuuri, and since he was still holding onto the double black, he squeezed his hand very tightly and gave him a look saying 'You have a WHAT?!"

"Hi!" Greta greeted cheerfully and waved. "Daddy has told me so much about you! Your prettier then Yuuri told me you were!"

Wolfram froze as Isaac's voice came into his mind. What had happened to him before he came home entered his mind. He shook it off as best as he could, then sent an icy cold glare at Yuuri.

"Pretty?" He repeated. "Have you not noticed that I am a boy, Wimp?"

Yuuri chuckled nervously at the glare he was receiving from his blond beloved. "No I haven't forgotten. But you do look pretty in your pink nightgown." He turned around to his young daughter. "Greta can you go and ask Darlene for some cookies and milk for all three of us please?"

Greta's face lit up and nodded then ran out to get the cookies.

Once Greta was out of the room, Yuuri looked at Wolfram's angelic face . The only bad thing about his face was the fact that there was bruise on his right cheek and the small cut on his left eyebrow.

"You adopted?" Wolfram said not looking at Yuuri's face. ""Why? Can't your partner and you have kids or something?"

Yuuri's face was covered in shock. He couldn't believe his ears, Wolfram had just accused him of cheating.

Wolfram crossed his arms and hmphed.

"W-What?" Yuuri stammered. "You can't be serious! Wolfram it isn't anything like that."

"Let me explain," As Yuuri began. "Not long after I became Demon King, Greta came to the castle proclaiming to be my love child." Wolfram turned away, pouting. "She's not. Anyway, I don't know I just felt like I had a connection with her. Since she had no parents I thought I would adopt her, and I'm glad I did. She's bought joy to me when you haven't been here to."

Wolfram sat quietly, feeling ashamed for judging Yuuri. He was surprised that the double black had a daughter now, but he had a feeling he would get on every well with Greta.

"I love you Wolfram."

Once again emeralds met with onyx. A single tear fell down his cheek as he lunged forward and threw his arms around Yuuri's neck. He began to sob, he had been wanting to hear those words again for so long. Those three words were the only ones that kept him fighting.

"I love you too Yuuri!" He told him gripping onto Yuuri like his life depended on it.

Yuuri just held Wolfram like this for a few minutes, rubbing soothing circles on his back with his hand.

Yuuri couldn't help but feel anger right now. A few years ago Wolfram wouldn't cry in front of anyone, not even Yuuri. The King was anger because he knew how they broke Wolfram, finding him naked in a bed proved that. He knew all he could do right now was not question him until he was ready to talk, and until then Yuuri would just have to be there for him.

"Yuuri," Wolfram said, his breath tickling the side of Yuuri's neck. "Please never call me pretty again." There was pain in Wolfram's voice, but Yuuri didn't know why.

"If you really don't like then I wont." He replied turning his head to the side and kissed Wolfram on the temple.

Wolfram mumbled thank you before his breathing became calm and slow. It had become obvious that Wolfram had fallen asleep. Yuuri smiled at this and slightly pulled Wolfram off himself and laid him back down on the bed. He pulled the blanket over the sleeping boy and kissed him on the forehead.

Yuuri got off the bed to sit in the chair he was in beforehand. He just sat there watching Wolfram until Greta walked back in with a tray of cookies and three glasses off milk.

Yuuri stood back up to grab the tray from his daughter. He placed it one a small table that was leaning against the wall.

"Daddy, why is he sleeping so much? He's already slept the whole day yesterday." Greta sat next to Yuuri and tilted her head to the side.

Yuuri tried to cover up the sadness on his face but his eyes gave him away. "He's gone through a lot Greta. He just needs rest."

Greta nodded in understanding, not that she knew what he had been through. She just knew that injured people needed rest.

"Daddy, is Wolfram going to be my my Papa? You two look deeply in love." She commented innocently while biting down in her cookie, Yuuri practically choked on his.

He sweat dropped. "I think you should stop hanging around Lady Celi and the maids so much." He whispered, not wanting to wake his beloved from his sleep.

…**...**

Wolfram had been asleep for several hours, by the time he woke up it was almost time for dinner. He Yuuri had convinced Gisela to let Wolfram eat with in the dinning hall since he wanted too. Gisela told Yuuri to make sure he didn't get stressed, so it would be bad for his health at the moment.

Yuuri had bought Wolfram's uniform down to the infirmary for him to get dressed out of his patient clothes.

Wolfram stared at his uniform which laid out ready on his bed. He ran his fingers over the soft fabric, memories flooded is mind of when he used to wear his uniform, back when he had pride, honour and was still pure. And now look at him. He had no pride, his life was now dishonourable and he had been broken so many times he lost count.

…**...**

Yuuri waited out in the hall while Wolfram got dressed. The double black hadn't been so happy in years, but at the same time, has never been so anger. He wasn't angry at Wolfram of cause, but some of the men that were holding him captive escaped. Every single one of those men had to pay for what they done.

"It feels so weird being in my uniform again." Yuuri turned around to see Wolfram standing at the doorway in his blue uniform. He put his hand through his hair and exhaled loudly.

Yuuri walked over to Wolfram put his arm around his waist. "What's wrong? It's just family."

Wolfram shrugged his shoulders as he walked with Yuuri. "I don't know. It just..." He sighed. "Everything is different now. Nothing will be the same..."

Yuuri stopped and spun Wolfram around to face him. Hi gripped Wolfram on the shoulders. "Listen to me Wolfram. We all love you, okay? And we are going to try our damn best to make everything normal again for you!"

Yuuri's arms were around Wolfram once again. He nuzzled his face into his neck.

"I am so sorry Wolfram." Yuuri apologised to Wolfram for reason that were unknown to the blond. "I'm so sorry I should of taken you with me to my home village like you wanted. I should of taken you with me..."

Wolfram was astounded by what he was hearing.

_Yuuri blames himself? _Wolfram knew known of this was Yuuri's fault. No, it was _**that man's **_fault. Conrart, the one that left him alone in that forest although he knew the dangers lurking in the dark shadows. It was only a mere minutes after he left that Wolfram was ambushed, but he didn't even come back and try and fight for his brother even when Wolfram screamed his name dozens of times. No, this certainly wasn't Yuuri's fault, but Conrart's.

"It's not your fault Yuuri." Wolfram reassured him. "Please don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."

"I could of saved you so much pain though."

Wolfram shook his head. "No. I-I'm the one that should of fault harder to p-protect myself."

Yuuri pulled away from Wolfram but still had one of his arms around his waist. "Wolfram no matter what happened, or what happens, I will still love you."

Wolfram smiled at Yuuri and started to walk with him to the dinning hall. Both walked in, arms around each other. Wolfram's smile dropped when he saw a person at the table that he didn't expect, nor did he want to see.

It was _**him.**_

Conrart.

* * *

**I am evil. I left cliffy. Probably wont update for a while because I'm getting really busy with homework.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE PEOPLE!**


	3. Real Threats Or Only In The Head?

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS! **_

_**I'll edit this later. COMPUTER ABOUT TO DIE!**_

* * *

Everyone one was smiling at Wolfram, as if they were happy he was going to be seeing Conrad again. Wolfram merely stood there, not moving, not smiling, not doing anything. He was too much in shock as to why Conrart was there.

He shouldn't be here! Wolfram screamed in his head. He should be in prison for what he done, unless...

They didn't know! That was the only explanation that Wolfram could think of, why else would he be here?

Conrad stood up and began to walk over to Wolfram but when he was in arms length of him and was about to hug the blond, Wolfram jumped to the side to get out of his path. He took his sword out of its sheathe and pointed it towards Conrart with wrathful eyes.

"Why the hell are you here?!" Wolfram shouted with anger. He was doing his best to hold back the temptation of putting his sword through his so called brother. He could begin to feel the tears forming in his eyes but he pushed them back, not wanting to look weak in front of anyone. It was already bad enough he broke down in front of Yuuri, but letting Conrart get the satisfaction of seeing him cry was not an option.

W-Wolf?" Yuuri put a hand on Wolfram's shoulder tentatively. "What's wrong?" Conrart was silent and Wolfram was too. He didn't know what to say.

'Oh, didn't he tell you? He left me alone and it's his fault I was tortured all this time?' LIKE HE WAS GOING TO SAY THAT!

Wolfram didn't put his sword away and he began to choke as he tried not to hyperventilate. Yuuri looked back and forth between the two brothers.

"Am I missing something here?" He asked while trying to calm Wolfram down by rubbing his shoulder gently. Wolfram nodded and opened his mouth to speak before Conrad interrupted.

"I'm sure he's just confused. Wolfram, it's me. Your brother. Put your sword away."

"Like hell I will!" The blonde practically screamed.

"Wolfram calm down." Gwendal spoke to his brother as he stood up. "Tell us what is wrong."

Wolfram was trembling. His heart rate had gone up. He glared at Conrart, his eyes showing the fury of a thousand suns.

"It was his fault." Wolfram told them through gritted teeth, not taking his eyes of the brunette

The room was silent, until Yuuri spoke the only thing that come to his mind.

"What?"

"IT WAS HIS FAULT!" Wolfram screamed, his voice filled with rage. He looked Conrart straight eye. "You left me alone in the forest that night. I know you took me there to get taken. I know because when I yelled out for you, I saw you behind a tree, watching them ambush me!"

Wolfram was on the verge of tears, but refused to let them fall. Anger shook his frail, pale body. His head hurt and edges of his vision were becoming black. He began to loose feeling in his legs, he felt dizzy and he couldn't breath probably. His chest began to ache and tighten, it felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. He felt like everyone was gonna go against him, not believe him. The pain was increasing, he felt like he was about to die...

A clank echoed through the room as Wolfram's sword fell out of his hand and onto the cold stone floor. Alongside it was his motionless body.

...

Yuuri, Gwendal and Lady Celi were once again in the infirmary room with Wolfram. When Wolfram passed out, he knocked his head on a chair and was was taken back to the infirmary. Gisela was trying to figure out why he had fallen unconscious in the first place.

"How did he seem?"

"He got upset." Yuuri told her taking his eyes off of his beloved to look at the girl with green hair. "He was shaking, having trouble breathing, sweating and he looked frightened..."

"I think he may of had a panic attack." Gisela told them while writing down notes on her clipboard. "Tell me, how come he was upset?"

Everyone went silent.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me." Gisela began to walk out but stopped at the doorframe. "Don't stress him out again though. I'll have to do some tests to see how his mental state is."

Fear began to rise within Yuuri. He was frightened about the state of mind Wolfram was in. He had never seen his beloved blond so angry, so...scared. Yuuri had known the three brothers for many years. He was sure that Conrad wouldn't do what Wolfram was accusing him of. It had run through Yuuri's mind that maybe Wolfram was confused that night and mistaken someone else for Conrad, but he still acted so frightened with Conrad.

Although he didn't like picking sides, but Yuuri knew that he had to stay by Wolfram, even if he was wrong.

The young demon under the crisp white sheets began to stir. All eyes fell upon him again as his tired lids opened revealing emeralds. He looked around noticing he was back in the infirmary.

"What happened?" Wolfram asked sitting up right.

"You had a panic attack then hit your head." Gwendal told him plainly. Only an ounce of concern in his voice.

"Wolfram sweetie," Lady Celi began with a sweet voice "Why were you blaming Conrart?" concerned voice. She hated seeing her little boy in such a state, and was scared to know if what Wolfram had said was true.

"Because he was there and didn't even try to stop the ambush! He just stood there and watched as I was kidnapped!" Wolfram exclaimed. His hands were in fists, gripping onto the white sheet, his knuckles turning the same colour as it.

"But what if it was someone else?" Yuuri commented. He wasn't siding with Conrart, he was just suggesting it.

Wolfram looked around at everyone. No one believed him, they were all sure that Conrart was innocent. Wolfram was so sure that everything was going to be better once he came home, but that was not the case. All he wanted was for someone to believe him and be on his side, just for once.

Wolfram felt like bursting out into tears but made sure the tears that were building up wouldn't fall.

Wolfram bowed his head in defeat and decided to go along. "I-I guess it could of b-been..."

Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hand and held it. He caressed the back of it with his thumb, trying to bring some what comfort to the blond. Yuuri knew that Wolfram was pretending, his beloved never gave up an argument that easily.

Lady Celi smiled at her youngest son and leaned down to kiss his cheek, but Wolfram flinched away before she could. This had become an automatic reaction with Wolfram whenever someone tried to touch him, all except Yuuri that is.

The former queen was hurt, she couldn't believe her youngest son, the one that was always so brave and outgoing was now flinching at the slightest touch. Her son wasn't the only one that felt like crying at that moment.

"I love you my child." Lady Celi put he hand on Wolfram's shoulder for a moment then got up and began to walk out with Gwendal following her.

"I'll ask the maids to bring dinner to you."

"Oh Lady Celi?" She stopped and turned to face the King that had said her name. "Could you please ask the maids to bring dinner to my room instead?"

Lady Celi smiled and gave him a nod before walking out.

Once in the hallway, she went in the direction of the kitchen while Gwendal went in the direction of his office. On his way Gunter met up with him along with Anissina.

"How is he?" Gunter asked walking behind Gwendal. Even though he thought Wolfram was a brat, he was still worried about him when he passed out.

In the past three years he had noticed the difference around the castle, how many of the people in the kingdom had changed, but most of all how his King had changed.

When Yuuri first came to the castle he was joyful, always smiling but also very naïve. He's been on the throne for around two years now, he's had to try juggling making good choices for the kingdom and making sure it doesn't go to war, being a father and also finding Wolfram. Now this was a lot to handle even for a adult male, but for a boy to do it was almost impossible, but Yuuri still somehow managed to do it.

It was only his close friends and family could tell that when Yuuri smiled it was a fake one. He only truly smiled when he was around his daughter Greta, but even then he wasn't really happy.

Gunter and Wolfram were never really close or anything, but he was still worried and fretted for the ex-princes safety. He too was very happy when they had found Wolfram, but that changed when he saw the state Wolfram was in. Gunter was worried. He was worried about what mental state the Wolfram was in and how that would affect the King.

"How is your little brother Gwendal?" The silence in the long hall broke with Anissina's voice.

Gwendal frowned. "I can't say whether his is well, or not. His body has many bruises and scars on it and we're not sure how he is mentally yet."

"We can't expect him to be the same Wolfram he was three years ago." Gunter commented walking behind Gwendal through the door to his office. "If he went through what we think he did then only the Great Ones knows how he will be."

Gwendal sat behind his desk and sighed as he closed his eyes. It really did pain him to see his little brother in such a way...But to blame Conrart?

'_I don't believe it.'_

"Well Wolfram hasn't ever really like Conrart." Anissina said as if she could read Gwendal's mind. "But then maybe he actually did-"

"I have never done such a thing!" All eyes darted to the door. There stood Conrart wearing a quite serious face. "I would not do something like that to Wolfram."

"I was just saying we shouldn't brush off all possibilities." Anissina responded.

"I didn't leave him!" Conrart told them.

"Calm down Conrart. Maybe he just wants someone to blame for what happened to him." Suggested Gunter as he his hand on his chin while thinking.

Conrart calmed himself and apologised to Anissina for snapping at her. She said it was fine and then the room was silent as everyone thought of what to say about the situation.

"What if we think what happened actually didn't happen at all?" The temperature in the room dropped as Gwendal glared at Anissina with a cold look.

"Don't look at me like that Gwendal. I will use you as a test subject for the rest of the week." The woman with hair the colour of fire threatened and turned around and rested her weight on her arms, pressing against the desk's wooden surface before explaining.

"I'm not accusing your brother, I'm just saying that maybe Isaac was a lover and that we shouldn't just presume that Wolfram was held as a prisoner. Maybe it was consensual.

"Anissina!" Gunter snapped. "You saw yourself the state he was in!"

"I'm just stating we shouldn't jump into these conclusions until we get his statement."

"I hate to say this but maybe Anissina is right." Conrad sighed. "We don't know what happened in these last three years and can't presume like we do know."

Gwendal rubbed his temples in a vain attempt to fight of a headache. He didn't speaking about his baby brother this way, but he had to agree. They knew nothing and couldn't say anything until they learnt what had happened and why Wolfram didn't escape.

"You do realised you will have to be question don't you Conrart?" Gwendal notified him while grabbing his dark feather quill and paper and began to write.

"Yes I do know that Gwendal. But I didn't leave Wolfram in that forest." Conrad said in a matter of factly tone.

"Ooh I better get the 'Tell-me-only-truth-kun' out!" Anissina grabbed a whimpering Gunter's hand and pulled him out. "Come on Gunter, I need to test it to see if it still works!"

...

The fire burned brightly in the fireplace inside the King's chambers. A small round table was standing near the fire place, and around this table sat Yuuri, Wolfram and Greta.

The young King thought it would be nice for Greta to join Wolfram and himself so his beloved could get to know the princess better.

Wolfram and Greta got on well together. It made Yuuri smile seeing them chat and smile, but it saddened Yuuri because he could see behind Wolfram's smile through his beautiful emerald eyes. Eyes that once shone with such a passion, now is dimmed to almost nothing. Yuuri was angry for himself for leaving Wolfram at Blood Pledge castle even though the blond begged to go with him to his home village in the human lands. Wolfram hadn't been to the human village the double black once called home, and he wanted to see where he grew up but Yuuri said he couldn't go because his grandmother would be staying at his house.

Yuuri's grandmother didn't approve of Yuuri courting another male and therefore didn't like Wolfram at all. She yelled at him and slapped his right cheek when she visited the castle once with the rest of Yuuri's family.

If a family member slaps the right cheek of the person who is courting, or engaged to their relative, it means they disapprove of the relationship very much.

The day before he left kept running through Yuuri's mind. If he had just taken Wolfram with him then he wouldn't of been kidnapped and he wouldn't have been tortured...

"-addy? Daddy Yuuri?" Yuuri snapped out of his thought and saw Greta staring at him with her large, brown eyes. "Daddy Yuuri are you alright?"

Yuuri smiled his goofy smile. "I'm fine Greta. I'm just happy to the people I love most getting along so well."

Wolfram cleared his throat and straightened up, trying to look tough as possible but that wasn't working out for there was a shade of pink across his cheeks.

Greta giggled. "You two look cute together!"

Yuuri blushed but his was nowhere near as red as Wolfram's was.

"G-Greta what did I say about hanging around Lady Celi so much?" Yuuri reminded his daughter while trying his best to give her a disapproving look, but failing to do so.

Before they could talk more about who Greta should and shouldn't be talking too, the maids, Doria, Lasagna, Sangria came in to take the empty desert plates away.

"Oh Daddy can you please come and read me a story before I go to sleep?" Greta begged jumping off her seat and grabbing Yuuri's arm. "Please Daddy Yuuri?"

Yuuri looked down at his daughter then at Wolfram. He didn't really want to leave the blond alone.

"Greta you go and get in your pyjamas then I'll come and read you a story, alright?"

The young princess smiled happily and hugged her adopted father then turned around and hugged Wolfram as well. Wolfram tensed up but quickly relaxed a little and hugged her back.

"Have a good sleep Greta."

"You too Wolfram! I hope you get well soon!" And with that, Greta ran out of the room to go and get into her nightgown.

Seeing the door close behind her, Wolfram looked at Yuuri and raised an eyebrow.

"Get well soon?"

"I had to make up an excuse because you slept for over twenty four hours, so I told her you went feeling well..." Yuuri paused for a moment. "How are you feeling Wolf?"

Wolfram shrugged his shoulders and stood up. "I'm fine Yuuri."

The double black stood up as well. "Are you sure? I mean whatever you nee-"

"I said I'M FINE!"

Yuuri stepped back from the obviously not 'fine' blond. He stared at Wolfram with concern, his mouth open slightly. He was trying to find comforting words to say but his mind was blank. In front of him was a person who was trying to be the same as he was three years ago, trying to hide his feelings, his hurt, but Yuuri could see through the charade. He could always see through the cover up Wolfram used to hide his feelings, but that doesn't mean he always knew what to do.

Onyx and emeralds stared in each other.

Wolfram was the first to look away. "I-I'm going to take a bath. You better go and read to Greta, she'll be waiting."

While passing Wolfram, Yuuri grabbed his hand for a moment.

"I love you."

It was those three little words that bought comfort to Wolfram. Those three words coming from the person he cared about the most, made him happy. Well, as happy as he could be in his state of mind.

"I love you too Yuuri."

The King smiled brightly as he walked out of the room to read to his daughter while Wolfram walked into the private bathroom connected to Yuuri's chambers. The bath was already prepared thanks to maids getting it ready for him before they had dinner.

After stripping from his clothing, Wolfram submerged most of his body under the water. Immediately his body relaxed under the warm water, the sweet smell of the jasmine scented candles calming his mind. For the first time in years he felt at ease, his worries were gone. He knew they would be back soon but right now all he wanted to do was just relax and forget everything and everyone. He didn't feel happy nor sad, he just felt neutral.

He didn't know how long he was in the bath for, but he knew it was for a while because when he walked into the bedroom the fire had died down.

"I'll put wood on after I get dressed." Wolfram told himself while holding a towel around his waist as he walked over to the bed to grab the pink nightgown that laid there ready for him. He grabbed the pink, frilly nightgown and went behind the midnight blue Dressing Screen.

It felt good to feel the soft fabric of the nightgown on his skin again. In truth when he was held as a slave he wasn't allowed to wear clothes that much and never wore them to bed, so in a way this was a little abnormal for him now. But it felt good.

Wolfram put another log on the fire then was making his way over to the large bed when he heard it...

"_Wolfram..." _An eerily voice echoed through the room.

The balcony doors suddenly opened and a fierce wind blew around the room, making all the candles and fire go out.

"_Wolfram..."_

He was frozen in his tracks. He knew that voice calling his name. It was a voice he thought he would never hear again, a voice he didn't want to hear call his name again. But it was impossible for that voice to be calling him...It was the voice of a dead man.

"_Wolfram!" _This time when the voice called a gust of wind Wolfram forcibly on the bed. The wind spun around the bed, frightening Wolfram so much that he curled up into a ball trembling and crying. Even when the wind died down he stayed like this, too scared to move.

"Hey Wolf, sorry I-" Yuuri stopped when he saw Wolfram crying while in a ball. "Wolfram!"

He ran over to his beloved and put his arms around him, slightly rocking back and forth while holding him. Wolfram cried and cried, he was so scared.

"Shh, it's okay Wolf. You safe now, you back home." Yuuri said reassuringly, but Wolfram shook his head.

"N-no I'm n-not." Wolfram lifted his head and pointed to the room. "Can't you-" His eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

The room was clean and the candles were lit again. The balcony doors were shut and everything was in order. He looked up at Yuuri with fearful eyes.

'_I imagined it?' _

Wolfram leaned his head on Yuuri's chest as sobs escaped his lips. He felt the double black pull him onto his lap and hold him tightly.

"Don't Worry Wolfram. I Will protect you from everything and everyone."


	4. A bag of shame

Hey peoples! Thanks for waiting! Lifes busy ^_^; But don't worry! Double chapters tonight!

I would like to thank EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS! YOUR ALL SO AWESOME! And thank you Toto for thinking of this certain idea...You'll know it when you read...

EDITED! Thank you Toto for pointing out the mistakes and re-writing this chappy for me ^_^

THANK YOU TOTO!

I do NOT OWN KKM!

* * *

A man hovered over Wolfram's naked body. He had just tied the former prince's hands behind his back then thrown him onto the bed. He watched blissfully as Wolfram tried to move but couldn't because the man was too heavy.

In Wolfram's mouth was a ball gag. The man on him was sickening. Before he had put the gag in his slave's mouth he had released his seed on it so that Wolfram had to taste it.

The blonde felt like he was going to be sick from the disgusting substance in his mouth.

The man, whose name was Theodore, leaned down and ran his tongue down Wolfram's cold chest, making the blonde jolt in surprise and disgust. He tried to scream in protest but the gag stopped his from doing so.

Theodore stopped at Wolfram's abdomen and looked at the latter with dark, lustful eyes. Wolfram was petrified now and would admit that. He was a virgin, he had planned to give himself to his beloved, not some filthy old man. Wolfram shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to see the eyes of the man that would rape him.

He opened his eyes wide and fear shone in them, Theodore could see that. The older man got off Wolfram's legs and pulled them apart to sit between them. Wolfram closed his eyes again.

"You fought me Wolfram." He said while he lifted Wolfram's body up slightly and positioned himself. "Maybe if you had just gone along with me I wouldn't have to be so rough."

Theodore put the head of his member in Wolfram's entrances then thrust into him.

Wolfram's eyes snapped open, let out a blood-curdling scream through the gag as an indescribable pain shot through him. The man had entered him dry and was tearing him apart. He tried to beg but couldn't.

…...

Wolfram screamed pleas and begged in his sleep. He thrashed side to side, beads of sweat rolled off his brow. His screams had woken the sleeping King up and now Yuuri was trying to help Wolfram by holding him, and telling him that everything is only a dream and that everything will be okay.

"It's only a dream Wolf." Yuuri reassured him, holding him against his chest while he leaned against the headboard of the bed.

Wolfram shook and slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at Yuuri's face; his own face was stained with tears. He leaned his head back on Yuuri's chest and began to sob.

"Hey, alright Wolfram. You're back home now." Yuuri told him.

There was a long pause between them, the only noise was Wolfram's cries. After a short time Wolfram tried his best to stop crying and spoke in a timid voice.

"Yuuri, w-why do you love me?"

The King looked at his beloved with a soft, loving gaze. He lightly ran his thumb over Wolfram's bruised cheek.

"I just love you Wolfram. I love everything about you, I always have."

Wolfram averted his eyes away from Yuuri but then moved away completely, hanging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"N-Now you do. But if y-you knew..." Tears falling down his cheeks again as the memories of the past three years filled his mind.

"Hey don't say that. Wolf, whatever happened I still love you, alright?" Yuuri came up behind the blonde and put arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug. "I swear Wolfram, I could never love someone else like I love you."

Wolfram put his hand over Yuuri's and leaned back onto the double black's chest, closing his eyes.

"I love you too."

…...

Conrad walked through the hallways of Blood-Pledge Castle. He was on his way to meet Gwendal in the Kings office to discuss the situation about Wolfram more.

It was a difficult discussion.

No one actually believed Wolfram about Conrad leaving him in the forest that night to get kidnapped, well no one except Yuuri that is. But even the King thought Wolfram was confused that night, the only reason he was on his side so that Wolfram wouldn't feel alone.

Conrad made it to the office and knocked twice before getting permission to enter. Once he entered, he saw Gwendal sitting at his desk reading a letter.

"The Ten Aristocrats will be here at eleven today. They want to question Wolfram." Gwendal said taking his eyes off the page and looking at Conrad. "You'll be questioned too Conrad." The brunette nodded and sat down.

"What kind of questions will Wolfram be asked though?"

"What happened to him, if Isaac Montgomery was the person that took him, and things like that. But there are a few 'objects' we found in the room Wolfram was in." When he finished, Gwendal gave Conrad a piece of paper that listed the objects that were found.

The younger brother's widened and his mouth gaped open when he read that was on the page.

"Oh Great One. Gwendal these things are-are..." Conrad couldn't find the words to describe the horribleness of the things.

"Annisina is figuring out what the liquid inside the vials we found in the room as we speak." Gwendal stated while rubbing his temples. It was too early to be discussing this sort of thing.

"His Majesty won't like Wolfram being questioned so soon." Conrad mentioned.

Gwendal sighed and shook his head. "It doesn't matter. The Aristocrats will want to get this over and done with, and I agree. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get on with life."

"I don't fully believe that will be possible Gwendal." Annisina barged through the door with paperwork in her hands. On her face was a frown. "You are not going to like what I found."

"What was it?" Gwendal asked reaching out of the papers in Annisina's hand."

"It was a stimulant drug... one that forces arousal."

Gwendal had fought in the war, seen things that leave many scarred for life, sickening things no man should see, but he still felt ill thinking about what his youngest brother had gone through.

"What was that theory about Montgomery being a lover, Annisina?" Conrad raised an eye brow at the ashamed woman.

"I was only suggesting that we shouldn't jump to conclusions. But in this case, it seems you were correct about Mr. Montgomery."

Conrad shook his head in disgust. "Those things that Wolfram went through...no wonder he was on edge."

"Well we can't change what happened." She paused. "Unless..."

"NO!" Both brothers shouted at the same time. "No time machines Annisina!" The red-head crossed her arms and walked out.

"You know where I'll be if you want me." Once the feminist scientist left, Gwendal looked at Conrad.

"You should go and wake up his Majesty." Conrad shook his head but got up anyway.

"No, I think I'll let his Majesty and Wolfram sleep in today. They could both use the rest."

…...

A few more hours passed before Wolfram and Yuuri emerged from their chambers. They had fallen back asleep after their little talk and were now quiet hungry after waking up at ten thirty.

"Why didn't you wake us up sooner?!" Yuuri exclaimed. Gwendal had just told them about the visitors coming in a mere half hour.

"Because Gisela told us that Wolfram needed rest, and after last night we thought you should sleep in too Heika." Yuuri stayed silent after the response.

'Well at least no one came in and woke Wolf.' He thought.

"Why are they coming so soon?" Wolfram asked sitting down next to Yuuri.

"Wolfram," Gunter began standing straight across from him. "They're going to question you about what happened to you through these last three years."

Wolfram tried to make his face emotionless, but failed to cover up the worry. He did not want to speak about it with the Ten Aristocrats. He couldn't even speak to his beloved Yuuri about it, let alone his uncle, brothers, teacher and some people he didn't even like!

"But what if I don't want to?" Wolfram leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"It doesn't matter if you want to, or don't. You're going to have to Wolfram." Gwendal said sternly.

"And if I don't want him to?" Yuuri asked getting up and walking behind Wolfram. "Because I don't."

"Your Majesty..."

"No, I won't stand for Wolfram being questioned."

"You don't understand."

"What don't I understand?! Please tell me so I can!"

Instead of more words being exchanged a bag was thrown onto the table by Conrad. A few objects fell out.

"These were found in the room you were in Wolfram." Gwendal pointed to the objects.

Wolfram stayed silent as he stared at the things in front of him.

Along the things where objects like ball gags, chains, ropes, knifes, vials with purple liquid in them, cock rings and even _a brown leather whip_.

"Can you explain this to us Wolfram?" Asked Gwendal in a tone that was more of a command then a question.

"I-I don't want to." Wolfram responded. Flashbacks flooded into his mind so quick he felt dizzy, he was sick from remembering what was done to him with those sickening objects.

_Tears rolled down Wolframs face and he tried to scream each time the man rammed himself into him but he couldn't because of the red ball gag in his mouth. He was in so much pain because the man hadn't even prepared him before entering._

"-am...Wolfram." Said ex-prince snapped out of his horrible memory and saw Gunter snapping his finger in front of his face.

"I'm not answering any fucking questions!" Wolfram told them pushing his chair back, standing up and slamming his fists on the desk. He was breathing hard from the rage inside him. Everyone stared at him. Never in their lives had they heard Wolfram say that word. A nobleman was not meant to say such things in front of company.

What they didn't know is that he was exposed to many vulgar words and swearing when being held prisoner, which he too began to say when he got angry and, or scared.

'They just want to humiliate me.' Wolfram thought to himself.

"Wolf, please calm down." Yuuri put his hand on Wolfram's shoulder and was about to speak about how he didn't have to answer but the blonde interrupted.

"Don't touch me!" Wolfram shrieked shoving Yuuri away from him and moving away from him and everyone else. "There's no fucking way I'm going to tell any of you about this! And I especially won't talk to the Aristocrats!"

"Wolfram!" Gwendal snapped. "Stop that now!"

Wolfram froze at his brother's tone of voice.

_Theodore backhanded Wolfram's face. "Stop that now!"_

Yuuri noticed his beloved's sudden change and walked over to him and grabbed his hand lightly. He felt Wolfram flinch at the sudden contact.

"Wolfram, it's okay. You don't have to answers the questions."

"But your Majesty-" Gunter stopped when Yuuri turned to him.

"No. I don't want Wolfram to answer these questions which means he won't." Yuuri said sternly and began to walk out still holding Wolfram's hand, leaving the others to think of what to tell the Ten Aristocrats.

Yuuri walked down the halls pulling the blonde towards the garden. All Wolfram wanted to do was lock himself in his room away from everyone, but he kept his mouth shut and still followed Yuuri. The King stopped when he realized that Wolfram had been very quiet. He turned to see Wolfram hanging his head and hiding his eyes.

Yuuri pulled Wolfram into one of the empty rooms so no one could see them, or find them if they were looking. He put his hand on Wolfram's cheek. "Wolf, it's alright."

Wolfram lifted his face and looked at Yuuri. The only emotions in his emerald eyes were sadness, pain, and shame. The double black's heart ached while he looked at the once lively, outgoing, bratty prince. Tears began to form in Wolfram's eyes but he wouldn't let them fall.

"I've been shamed Yuuri."

Yuuri pulled the latter into a hug. "Wolfram as I said, everything will be okay. I'll make sure of it." He paused to kiss Wolfram on the forehead. "I hate that you're in so much pain."

Wolfram bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. He didn't want to cry again, he had to be tough and get on with life, but if that meant answering certain questions… then he didn't want to move on.

_'What's wrong with you Yuuri? Why can't you see I'm not the same person you once knew?!_'

...

Outside the Kingdom, in the thick forest, stood a small wood cabin. Inside the cabin, three men sat down at a round table discussing a matter about a certain blonde Prince.

Two of the three men were twins. Their skin was tanned and their bodies were large with muscles. They had ear length, messy ginger hair. Their eyes were ocean blue and one of the twins wore an eye patch over his left eye. They both had beard whiskers around their chin.

"What about Montgomery?" Asked the man sitting across from the twins. He had long dark green hair that was in a ponytail. His eyes were a golden color.

"Dead." The twins said in sync.

The green-haired man smirked. "Good. Now you two said that the Ten Aristocrats were coming to the Kingdom, right?" He received a nod. "Alright. Thank you boys for telling the King about Lord Von Bielefelt's whereabouts. I'll get in contact if I need my lord needs your services again. Here is your payment."

He threw two small sacks filled with coins on the table. The eye patch-wearing twin grabbed bag and looked inside then looked back up at the older man, giving him a smile.

"Much obliged." And with that the twins got up and walked out of the cabin.

The man with green-hair stood up and walked out of the backdoor of the cabin to a carriage that was hidden by the dark. He got in the carriage and sat down.

"Well?" Spoke another man that sat in the carriage. He couldn't be seen.

"Lord Von Bielefelt is back at the castle and I have been informed that the Ten Aristocrats are going to see him." The man in the dark laughed darkly.

"Good. Once they talk to him he will be shamed upon in the eyes of the nobles…"

The green-haired man raised an eyebrow. "My Lord, why don't we just take him back instead of waiting?" The laughter stopped and the carriage grew dangerously silent.

"Once everyone knows then they won't care about him anymore and he'll know that. That's when we'll take him back; he won't fight back after that." The latter replied and pulled out a book and held it in the small light that was going through the window. "Even a King like his Majesty Yuuri won't want to be with him once I finish playing with Lord Von Bielefeld's mind."


	5. Not worthy

Please forgive mistakes.

Just as promised! Chapter 5! The action will start taking place next chappy (I think...)

ENJOY!

* * *

One by one fancy carriages come through the castle gates, each carrying the family of the Ten Aristocrats and themselves.

The Aristocrats were here to question Wolfram about the three years he was gone and who did what to him. They had not yet been told anything about Wolfram and what state he was found in. They had no idea what to expect with Wolfram, they only thing they were told in the letters Gwendal had sent out was not to expect the bratty prince they all watched grow up.

Waltrana,Wolfram's uncle, was the one most worried out of all the nobles, but hid it extremely well. His nephew was the only family he had left.

Three years ago when he had been told that Wolfram had been kidnapped, he was devastated. After the months began to pass he lost hope that Wolfram was coming back, or even alive. But the letter he received telling him that Wolfram had returned after three long years, he was the happiest he had been in many, many years. When Wolfram was gone it wasn't just like his nephew had disappeared, it was like his brother dying again.

As soon as Waltrana's carriage stopped, he calmly got out but felt like running to see Wolfram.

He walked up the stairs and was greeted by Gwendal and Lady Celi in the entrance hall.

"Hello Waltrana**.**" Lady Celi greeted in her usual happy manner. "How was your trip?"

"Pleasant, thank you." He replied in a serious tone. "Now where is Wolfram?"

"He's gone into the Village with his Majesty and Greta." Lady Celi told him before greeting the other Aristocrats who had just came in.

Waltrana looked Gwendal with a questionable look. "Do you think that was a smart idea?"

Gwendal crossed his arms. "No, but his Majesty insisted for them to get away for a few hours."

Waltrana sighed. "Well then, until then we should get Conrart's interrogation over with."

…...

Once the preparations were finished, Conrart sat in front of the Ten Aristocrats. His left arm was strapped to a large machine called the 'Tell-me-only-truth-kun', while his right arm was strapped to the chair (Anissina's idea to keep him from running) This machine could determine whether someone was telling the truth or not, which was exactly what was needed with the only witnesses from that night saying two different things. Wolfram saying that Conrart left him while the latter said he didn't.

"Conrart," Gunter began. "You know what Wolfram is accusing you off. We're not here to pick sides but to get the truth about what happened."

"Conrart, what happened the night Wolfram was kidnapped?" Waltrana asked.

Conrart took a deep breath before speaking.

"A friend of mine used to live in the forest, and on that night in particular I went to see him. But while on my way, I noticed that someone was following me. This person turned out to be Wolfram. He said he had been following me because I had been suspicious lately and-"

"Suspicious? How?" Lord Von Radford questioned.

"I had been going out at night quiet a bit around that time because my friend was sick."

"Lord Weller, why do you keep calling this person your friend instead of stating his name?" Asked the purple haired ruler, Lady Von Roshvall.

"His name is Bradford."

"Alright we're getting off track." Gwendal said crossing his arms. "Conrart, please continue with what happened that night."

The brunette nodded.

"Wolfram began to question me about why I was going into the forest so often and I told him why, but he didn't believe me, so I told him I would take him with me to see Bradford."

"But while he were on our way we were ambushed. Since I saw they had houseki stones I told Wolfram to run, which he did. I tried to fight so I could go after Wolfram, but after battling for a few minutes everything went black."

"So you were knocked unconscious and they took Wolfram." Gunter noted. He stood up and walked over to the machine Conrart and looked a the piece of paper which held the reading.

"And this is what happened?" Gwendal received a yes then looked at Gunter. "Well?"

The man with lilac hair sighed with relief but was still felt confused.

"He's telling the truth."

…...

Hours passed, the time was six-thirty by the time Yuuri, Wolfram and Greta got back. Lady Celi and Scoffel watched them through the Window of the King's office. Greta galloped through the gates happily while Wolfram sat in front of Yuuri on Ao, his eyes were closed so the ones watching presumed he was sleeping.

"They look awfully happy." Scoffel commented seeing the smiles that the three wore.

"I think getting away for a while was good for them." Lady Celi stated moving away from the window.

"He won't be the same son you had three years ago Celi." Scoffel told her.

Lady Celi closed her eyes and her lip quivered slightly. "I know that Scoffel, but he is still my son and I've got to try to make him feel safe in his home again."

…...

Down at the stables, Greta had already gotten off of Wolfram's white stallion and gave the reins to the stableman before thanking her father for a wonderful day and running off excitingly into the castle.

"Wolf." Yuuri whispered in his ear. "Time to wake up, we're home."

"I'm not asleep Wimp." Wolfram told him opening his eyes. "I was just resting my eyes."

Yuuri let out a small chuckle as Wolfram got off. After getting off and giving Ao to the same man Greta did, Yuuri and Wolfram took their time walking through the halls to the castle to the dining room since it was time for dinner. While walking, Yuuri sneakily took Wolfram's hand in his and intertwined their fingers.

"Theywon't agree. I'm not worthy." Wolfram spoke in almost a whisper. He hid his eyes behind his bangs, feeling ashamed. He was referring to the Aristocrats.

Yuuri noticed this and stopped to face Wolfram. He put his fingers under the latter's chin to lift up his face and make him face him.

"Wolfram..." Yuuri sighed removing his hand from Wolfram's chin to move the hair away from his emerald eyes. "You are more then worthy. What happened in the past years is now in the past. I can see the scars it left on you though, but I will help you get through this. It wasn't your fault what happened. You shouldn't feel like your not worthy enough to be at my side. If anything I am the one not worthy enough to be at your side."  
Wolfram stared at Yuuri amazed by what he was hearing. He didn't even noticed the single tear that seemed out of his eye and slipped off his cheek, a tear of happiness that was. He didn't know if he believed what Yuuri sad, or not. He wanted to believe this was all real, he wanted believe so much, but after everything he went through he doubted everything that was happening around him was true. But he forced himself to believe this was true, he made himself believe that Yuuri's love was real and pure, and any other feeling he felt was pushed aside.

Yuuri on the other hand looked at Wolfram worriedly. He did truly love the blond, traumatised, vulnerable, brat in front of him and didn't care if no one else agreed with his decision, what mattered was that their love mutual.

"Come on.." Yuuri put his arm around Wolfram's waist protectively and began to lead him to the dining hall.

Once in the dining hall Wolfram found himself in an _almost_ bone crushing hug. The only reason why Waltrana didn't hug Wolfram tighter was because he knew his nephew was injured.

The ruler of the Von Bielefelt lands never showed any weaknesses, no emotion, but this was an exception. Wolfram was like a son to him, and he treated him like one after his real father died. He was very glad that his only family was finally found.

It took him a moment to realise Wolfram wasn't moving. He pulled away and restrained himself.

"It's good to have you back after so long Wolfram." Waltrana spoke clearing his throat.

"It's good to be home Uncle." Wolfram replied.

Everyone welcomed Wolfram back after Waltrana, the whole time Yuuri stayed by his side. Once finished they sat down at the dark oak dining table ready to eat. While sitting down, Wolfram noticed Conrart walk through the door.

Not want to repeat the same situation as the night before, he stayed quiet, only answering if someone spoke to him.

The Ten Aristocrats could sense how much the King was being protective over Wolfram. They noticed that every once and a while he would whisper something to Wolfram and they could see they blonde whisper back 'I'm fine'.

Waltrana tried to get hiss nephew to speak more but stop once he realised that he wasn't in the mood for talking. He getting quite worried about how quiet Wolfram was. He certainly wasn't the hot tempered, bratty prince he once was.

Once dinner was over the Aristocrats retired to their rooms for the night since most them were tired from the long ride to the royal castle.

Except four...

Gwendal, Gunter, Scoffel and Waltrana sat in the King's office. The two Uncles wanted to know what had happened in the past three years. Waltrana wanting to know was because he actually did care for his nephew. As for Scoffel, he just wanted to know just in case he needed to hold something against Wolfram in the future.

"Has he spoken about it?" Waltrana asked with a hit of concern in his voice.

"No" Gwendal told him plainly.

"The only way we know what happened was from how his behaviour with contact has changed and the fact that-ahem-'_toys' _were found in the room he was kept in." Gunter informed the two Uncles while putting the bag of objects on the table in front of them. "At the moment it seems he only trusts his Majesty. He even flinches, or stiffens when Lady Celi tries to hug him."

"Toys?Your saving that your letting our King court someone who has not only slept with only Shinou knows how many men! But has also done acts when these dirty objects are used!" He shouted and put his hands on the desk.

"We still don't know what happened." Gwendal told him calmly but his twitching brow told everyone that it was getting hard to keep his cool.

"But it is known that he done these things right?" Scoffel said taking his hands off the desk and walking back a few feet.

"Yes." Gunter answered. He had only just noticed that Waltrana had been very quiet though out the conversation.

"Waltrana, is everything alright?" He asked.

The ruler of the Bielefelt lands gave a slight nod, though in truth nothing was fine. He was very upset about the way his nephew had been treated, but another side of him was angry with Wolfram for not fighting more and acting weak now he was back in the castle.

"When are you going to question him?" Scoffel questioned.

Gwendal rubbed his temples. Scoffel's constant questions and the fact that they were about his LITTLE BROTHER was giving him a headache.

"I don't know. His Majesty should be here soon and we'll discuss it with him then."

"Why do we need to discuss it with him?" Waltrana finally decided to join the conversation.

"Haven't noticed how protective His Majesty is of Wolfram right now?" Gunter spoke. "If we question Wolfram without consulting him first then..." He didn't finish his sentence because the door opened and Yuuri came in wearing his goofy grin.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

It only took a few minutes of explaining what they wanted to talk about before Yuuri knew his answer.

"No."

"But your Majesty-"

"I said no!" Yuuri said firmly and frowned. "I am not having Wolfram talk about it when he doesn't want to."

"But before Isaac Montgomery died, he said that he wasn't the only one that have had Wolfram in the past three years." Gunter reminded the double black. "If we question Wolfram then maybe we can find the others as well."

"Look I'm all for finding them but if it means Wolfram remembering back into what happened then _**no**_." Yuuri crossed his arms. "If this is all you wanted to discuss then I'll go. I need to get back to Wolfram."

As he was walking out, Waltrana stopped him.

"You think you can help my nephew. But the truth is that even you can't help him escape his own mind."

Yuuri wanted to retaliate. He wanted to turn around and give Waltrana a piece of his mind. The man had never been approving of him as a King, nor did he approve of his relationship with Wolfram. But the man was right, Yuuri couldn't help him escape his mind and memories.

Yuuri walked out without saying anything. When walking through the halls of the castle, Lady Celi met up with him.

"Hello Lady Celi." Yuuri smiled at her.

"Oh you Majesty, hello." She greeted and returned the smile.

"Are you on your way out?" Yuuri saw that Lady Celi was dressed in warm clothes, as if going out into the cold weather outside.

Lady Celi nodded. "Yes, I'm going to meet Fanfan in the village for a evening stroll." She paused. "Your Majesty, can I ask you a favour?"  
"Yes..?" Yuuri said not sure what Lady Celi wanted.

"Can you ask Wolfie if he would like to join me for morning tea in the garden tomorrow at ten?"

Yuuri thought for a moment. His grin widened. "I think he'll like that. I'll ask him when I see him."

Lady Celi said thank you and goodbye before running off to the entrance of the castle since she was going to be late for her evening stroll with Fanfan.

Yuuri sighed and continued to walk towards his chambers. All he wanted to do right now was crawl into bed and hold his Wolf in his arms.


	6. Ghosts and Murder?

It's 2 friggin 30 am people. I'm tired and this is will most likely have mistakes.

Oh and don't expect for me to update every day or two or three . I've just had more ideas and time on my hands.

Please Toto tell me if there are any mistakes...

T_T Tired and I got yelled at by my mum. Just great...

I DO NOT FRAKING OWN KKM K?

* * *

Wolfram stood on the King's private balcony. The air was cold and goose bumps had formed on his arms. He held the pink, wool shawl around his shoulders and arms tightly . He didn't want to go back inside that room alone, he didn't care if he was freezing, he wouldn't, nor would he go around the castle in his nightgown. The dead man's voice kept haunting him when he walked into the bedroom.

The voice was of one of Wolfram's previous owners. His name was Edger. He was an old man with long grey hair that reached his torso and he had a matching goatee. He was a tall, large man that easily overpowered Wolfram. The thing Wolfram hated most about his appearance were his grey eyes. His eyes always looked at Wolfram with anger and hatred in them. Those eyes terrified him.

The worst thing wasn't that he used Wolfram for himself. No, the vile old man used to sell Wolfram's body to other men. He would allow them to do anything.

The blonde was locked in a room with a large bed and sex toys everywhere he looked. He wasn't allowed to wear anything except a black thong, or if a client asked for him to wear a certain outfit. Almost every night he was forced to sleep with men.

Wolfram felt nauseous from the memories of what he done.

Wolfram looked inside. _'Why nowhere else? Why only in this room?'_

He turned back around to face the courtyard but stopped. He broke out into a cold sweat.

There in front of him stood the frightening man that haunted most of his dreams and thoughts.

"Y-Y-Y-You..." Wolfram couldn't get anything else out as the man began to walk closer to him.

"Wolfram." Edger said in a low, dark, hateful voice.

Wolfram had frozen with fear. He shook with fright. He saw Edger pull grab the dagger the kept at his side. That same dagger was the one that gave Wolfram many of his scars on his body.

Wolfram had no time to move when Edger ran towards him. He felt the sharp object being embedded into his chest. He looked down and put his hands on the handle of the dagger when Edger let go of it. He took his eyes off the dagger and stared at the older man. The latter smirked darkly and said nothing more before disappearing before Wolfram's eyes.

Wolfram collapsed onto his back, his blood pooling around him. He couldn't scream, he couldn't move.

Tears escaped his eyes. The edge of his vision was getting dark, then everything went dark.

…...

Wolfram felt his body being shaken. He opened his eyes and met onyx ones.

He slowly sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was on Yuuri's bed back in the chambers. He felt his chest where the dagger had been but there was no sign that anything had every stabbed him there.

"I found you passed out on the balcony. Why were you out there in this freezing weather?" Yuuri grabbed an extra blanket from the end of the bed and put it around Wolfram's shoulders.

"I-I wanted to get some fresh air." Wolfram told him holding onto the blanket with shivering hands. Yuuri didn't believe him.

"Wolf." Yuuri sighed. "I want to help you, but if you lie to me I can't help you."

Wolfram looked down at his hands and shook his head.

"Wolfram, why did you actually go out onto the balcony?" Yuuri's tone was more demanding this time.

Wolfram swallowed hard then looked at Yuuri with despair. "Yuuri.."

The double black suddenly grabbed Wolfram hugged him tightly. "Wolfram, it's okay."

Wolfram put his trembling hands on Yuuri's chest and pushed him away lightly. He moved away and got off the bed then looked Yuuri dead in the eye, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay? LOOK AT ME!" He slipped his pink nightgown off his left shoulder to show scars that actually went down his arms and chest. "It's not going to be okay Yuuri! I can't sleep, I can't think properly, I'm beginning to see people who aren't there for Shinou's sake! Everything is not going to be okay! I'M NOT THE SAME PERSON YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH!"

Tears rolled down Wolfram's cheeks. He just couldn't keep them.

Through his blurry vision he saw Yuuri get up and walk towards him.

"Stay away from me!" Wolfram shrieked as he went to run but Yuuri grabbed his wrist. "Let me go!"

Wolfram was fully crying now. He shook his head and tried to pull arm away from Yuuri. Instead of letting him go, Yuuri pulled him into a tight hug. The blonde hit Yuuri's chest with his hands telling him to let go.

"We're both just going to get hurt." Wolfram cried hitting Yuuri's chest. He wanted Yuuri let go but at the same time he didn't.

Yuuri held Wolfram tighter against his chest. "Only if you make it that way. Wolfram I swear to the gods I will stick by you no matter what happened, no matter what you've done, _**I**_ _**will stay by you**__!_" A tear had made its way out of Yuuri's eye. He hated seeing Wolfram so pained and vulnerable. Gods he hated it so much.

Wolfram stopped hitting Yuuri's chest and laid his head on his shoulder crying. His legs gave out on him, but didn't fall since his beloved was holding him up.

Yuuri still held Wolfram with one arm, he bent down and put his other arm behind the weeping blonde's legs and lifted him up bridal style. Wolfram now put his arms around Yuuri's neck.

The double black walked back over to the bed and laid Wolfram down, kicked off his shoes then crawled onto the bed with him and pulled the blankets over them. He put his arms back around Wolfram, holding him protectively.

"Y-Yuuri.." Wolfram was still crying, he just couldn't seem to stop.

"Shh..." Yuuri hushed him. He rubbed his back comfortingly. "I'm sorry, I was doing exactly what I didn't want the nobles to do."

Wolfram lifted his head and looked at Yuuri with his puffy red eyes. "No, don't apologise. Yuuri you have more right to ask me questions then anyone else." His voice was close to a whisper and cracked.

"But I shouldn't have pushed you."

"It's alright, I shouldn't of reacted the way I did."

"But I-" He wasn't able to finish as he felt a pair of lips against his.

Though Wolfram wasn't exactly comfortable with doing the action, he kissed Yuuri anyway. But once their lips connected, that blissful feeling they had both missed came back. Yuuri had longed to have Wolfram's soft lips against his again.

It was only short and sweet, but when Wolfram pulled away he smiled slightly, the tears seemed to have stopped (for now)

"Can we talk about it in the tomorrow instead of now?" Wolfram asked leaning his head on Yuuri's chest and putting an arm around him. Yuuri shook his head.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want too."

Wolfram sighed. "It's fine. We'll talk tomorrow."

"I really do love you Wolfram."

"I love you too Yuuri."

…...

Lady Celi smiled happily while picking a flower from the garden. The flower was a Beautiful Wolfram. She was overjoyed that she was going to spend sometime with her youngest son who she treasured so much.

She sat down at a small table amongst the flowers. The maids had just set out finger sandwiches and tea ready.

"Hello Mother." Lady Celi smiled and stood up seeing her son coming towards her.

"Hello Wolfie." She went to hug him but stopped remembering the last time she done that.

Wolfram noticed but didn't comment and sat down at the same time Lady Celi did.

"How is you day going?" He asked.

"Going well thank you Wolfie." She responded him. "How is your day?"

"Good thank you." He grabbed his cup of tea and bought it up to his lips.

There was silence for a couple of moments.

"Where did you go with Greta and His Majesty yesterday?" Lady Celi just asked the first question that came to her mind.

Wolfram put his tea down and smiled. "We went on a picnic." He paused. "Mother, if I ask you to keep a secret _will you?_"

Lady Celi was quite shocked. Her son was asking if she _could_ keep a secret!

"Oh cause Wolfie! You don't have to ask, you know."

Wolfram nodded.

"Yuuri and I are engaged."

It took a moment for Lady Celi to realise what she hear, her face beamed with excitement and happiness after she did though. She totally forgot about the whole hugging thing and jumped out of her chair and put her arms around Wolfram.

"Oh my little boy is engaged!" She squealed. Wolfram was very glad that no one was around the garden at the time.

Wolfram was a little stiff, but relaxed. Lady Celi pulled back and looked at him with a loving mother's smile.

"I'm so happy for you Wolfram." She said moving back into her chair. "Tell me, was it yesterday his Majesty proposed to you?"

"Yes, while we were on the picnic."

'_So that's why they were all so happy when they came back.'_ Lady Celi thought to herself.

She noticed her son's face sadden for a moment. "Wolfie, what's wrong?"

He was silent for a moment before speaking.

"The Aristocrats. The engagement is a secret because of them. It was my idea to keep it secret because I don't think Yuuri quite knows the laws revolving the situation."

"Wolfram." Worry and seriousness was written all over Lady Celi's face. "It's not my business, or anyone else's what happened to you in the in the past three years. The nobles have no right to say you can't marry the King because of something that is your business and in the past."

Wolfram stared at the flowers in the garden as Lady Celi continued.

"Wolfie, you don't know how much his Majesty has missed you. He wasn't the Yuuri we knew when you were gone, there was always a sadness around him. I know he'll fight for your engagement with everything bit of his strength."

The former prince looked at his Mother with a sad smile. Though he didn't say it, Lady Celi knew he had appreciated the little speech she gave.

"Speaking of relationships, have you found anyone Mother?" Wolfram asked moving away from the subject.

Lady Celi grinned and stared at the the sky dreamingly. "He's name is Fanfan. Oh how I know you'll get on well with him Wolfie! He is so sweet and kind, not to mention romantic."

As she continued, Wolfram listened intently. He remembered how his Mother used to sit down and have tea with him just like this and they just talked about life and love. He missed those days. He was still innocent (as much as he could be with a Mother like Lady Celi) and didn't know just how horrible life could be.

…...

Yuuri sat at his desk reading a letter from his friend, Saralegui, King of Small Cimeron. He had just received the letter notifying him that Sara was coming for Yuuri's two year anniversary as King.

While reading the letter, Yuuri heard a knock at the door.

"Come in"

Greta came through the door wearing a huge smile on her face. "Daddy Yuuri!" She jumped up onto his lap and hugged him.

"Hi Greta." Yuuri put down the letter and hugged his daughter back.

"What are doing?" She looked at the papers on Yuuri's desk them back at him.

"I was just reading a letter from Sara. He's says he'll be here in a few days."

"Really..?" Greta said. She wasn't that fond of the King with purple glasses. "He's not going to try and steal you away from Wolfram, is he?"

Yuuri stared at Greta while his mind registered what she said.

"What? No! We're just friends Greta. Anyway, I love Wolfram." He reassured her while grinning.

"I know that! That's why you proposed to him!" She commented happily, her large brown eyes gleaming with joy.

She jumped off her father's lap to stand next to him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Greta?"

"I'm really happy that Wolfram's going to join our family!"

"I'm really happy too." He said while getting up then leaning down to kiss Greta on the top of the head. "You want to go and see if we can find Wolf?"

Greta nodded and ran off a head of Yuuri. The double black quickly caught up and the two walked into the garden in search of Wolfram.

…...

After finding Wolfram, the three spent time together until it was after eleven thirty, that was when Wolfram asked Yuuri and he could go into their chambers to 'talk'.

Wolfram sat down with his hands folded in his lap. His eyes hidden behind his bangs. Yuuri sat next to him and took Wolfram's hands in his.

"I can't have peace even for a moment." Wolfram began. "It's always haunting my thoughts. When I sleep I'm plagued with nightmares so horrible...They're not nightmares though, their memories of what happened in the past three years."

"I thought that when I came back everything would be fine, that I get on with life. I can't though."

Yuuri gave his full attention to Wolfram. He saw Wolfram holding back tears and heard his voice crack.

"I'm seeing people Yuuri. People who aren't there" Wolfram closed his eyes. "I keep seeing a dead man. When I was lying in bed last night I heard his voice saying my name. I ran out onto the balcony because I was already in my nightgown and people already look at me weirdly without that spreading around the castle too."

When Wolfram stopped for a moment to compose himself, that's when Yuuri spoke.

"Wolfram, who's the man?"

The blonde looked into eyes. "He was one of my my owners...He used to cut, or stab me with a dagger if I didn't do what he said, or if he was upset."

Anger was the strongest emotion in Yuuri at that moment. The more he learned about Wolfram's time held captive, the more he felt sickened. He didn't understand how a person could be so sick.

He wrapped his arms around Wolfram once more. In some ways he was upset Wolfram's ex-owner was dead because that meant he couldn't kill him by his own hands.

Yuuri knew fantasising about killing someone was wrong and he shouldn't do it, but this was an exception.

If Yuuri ever got his hands on everyone that dared harm Wolfram, there would be hell to pay.

Yuuri and Wolfram just stayed there holding each other for a while before going out to have lunch with everyone else. After lunch Yuuri was told to go into the village for an emergency. He asked Wolfram if he wanted to come but the blonde declined, saying that he just wanted to stay in the castle.

Wolfram watched as Yuuri left with Conrad though the castle gates. He didn't like that his fiance was leaving with that man, but as King, Yuuri needed to have someone with him.

'_I wonder what the emergency was...' _Wolfram walked though the halls of the castle just thinking to himself. He heard his uncle call out to him from behind.

"Wolfram!" He turned to face Waltrana.

"Yes Uncle?"

"I need you to come with me." He said shortly and began to walk ahead of his nephew.

Wolfram followed Waltrana to the third floor of the castle and into a large room with a long table that had twelve chairs on the one side. In front of the table was a large machine.

"Uncle?" Wolfram looked up at Waltrana's emotionless face.

Suddenly Wolfram felt two pairs of strong hands grab him by the arm. "What?!"

Wolfram kicked and fought but the people holding him held him tight and pulled him over to the large machine and made him sit in it. They strapped his legs and arms down and connect wires from the machine onto him.

"What the fucking hell are you doing?!" He yelled trying to move.

"It's the only way we can make you stay Wolfram." He looked around to the the Ten Aristocrats coming in and sitting down in the chairs in front of him.

"Why am I here?" He glared at the nobles with anger.

"Your here because we have some questions for you." Gunter told him.

Wolfram stop struggling for a moment. "I told you I won't answer any questions!"

Gwendal shook his head. "These are questions to find out why."

"Why?" Wolfram repeated his brother's words. "Why what?!"

"Why you lied about the night you were taken and...why you murdered Lord Benedict Von Radford."


	7. The Truth Hurts

Benedict Von Radford was the son of Rupert Von Radford, ruler of the Radford lands. He died just over a year ago.

He was found near Radford castle, bleeding from the abdomen. He was unconscious and stayed that way for two hours. He woke up half an hour before he died. When he was awake he told his father that it was Wolfram Von Bielefelt that had stabbed him when he tried to save him.

After he died, Rupert had become very bitter and cold. He believed that his son had told the truth. After all, why would a man lie while on his death bed?

The nobles patiently waited for an answer. Wolfram stared back at them with his mouth open slightly.  
Once getting over his shock he looked very pissed.

"There is no way in hell I'll answer your fucking questions!" Wolfram snapped.

Stoffel raised an eyebrow. "Why not? I mean if you were innocent you would be fine answering our questions."

Wolfram glared at his mother's brother. "Yeah? How would you like me digging into your personal life?!"

"Calm down Wolfram." Gwendal told him.

"Calm down?! You tricked me into coming here so I would answer your questions!" Wolfram shouted. "But guess what? I''M NOT GOING TO!"

He saw Waltrana walk over to him with a rectangle case in his hand. Wolfram eyed the box when his uncle stopped and opened it. He pulled out a needle with a green liquid inside. Memories flashed before Wolfram's eyes...

_Sweat dripped off of his forehead as he hung naked from the ceiling by the rope tied around his wrists. He couldn't move, his body was too weak and tied to fight. He could only lift his head to look at the man walking towards him. In his hand he held a large needle."Don't worry Wolfram." The man said standing in front of him. "This will make you feel really good."_

Wolfram snapped out of his dazed when he felt his uncle pull up his sleeve.

"What the hell is that?!" He screamed.

"Truth serum." Waltrana said flatly. He noticed old bruises and scars on his nephews arm, but ignored them and grabbed the part of the arm the needle had to go in.

"Let me go! I've had enough of being treated like this! LET ME GO!" Wolfram shrieked at the top of his lungs.

He shook uncontrollably, he was angry, but more scared then anything. He really did not want to reveal things of his time as a slave.  
Waltrana held Wolfram's arm to keep it still, then pieced his skin with the needle. The younger blonde closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth.

He remembered when he was younger, how he wanted to be just like his uncle. But now he was glad he wasn't. He hadn't seen before how cold Waltrana was.  
Once he had given Wolfram the needle, Waltrana went back to his seat next to Gwendal and sat down.

"This is the only way you're going to answer us." Gwendal said.

"You fucking bastards." Wolfram mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

Gunter sighed. "Although the night of your kidnapping is important, we first want to know about what happened to Lord Benedict Von Radford.

"Wolfram did you kill Benedict?"

Wolfram bit his bottom lip, drawing blood. As much as he wanted to stop himself, he couldn't.

"Yes..."

Lord Von Radford stared coldly at Wolfram from his seat. "Why did you stab him?! My son was only trying to help you!"

"Rupert." Lord Von Wincott snapped at him in a whisper and gave him a look that said 'Stop it'. "Give him time and be kinder. He has been through a lot."

"Why did you kill him?" Gwendal asked. He was disappointed that his little brother had confessed to the crime.

"It was an accident!" Wolfram tried to tell them.

"Oh so you just happened to have a knife and put it through his abdomen?!" Rupert stormed. He stood up and slammed his fists on the table. "What? Did you enjoy being used by dirty men until you were so worthless that you don't even de-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Wolfram screamed, pulling against his restraints, trying to get out of them. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!"

"YOU KILLED MY SON!"

"I SAID IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"HE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!" That's when Wolfram screamed something that no one in the room thought he ever would.

"BENEDICT RAPED ME!"  
Just as those words escaped his lips, the door burst open to reveal as very, _very_ pissed off King.

Anger radiated off of Yuuri was he walked into the room. On his face was a frightening look that even seemed to scare Gwendal.

He looked around and saw Wolfram strapped in the chair, trying so hard (but failing) not to cry his eyes out.

"Wolfram!" He ran over to him and concern washed over his face. He knelt down and undone the straps on his legs then got back up and undid the leather straps on his weak wrists. After that he pulled the wires connecting him to the machine off of his head.  
Wolfram struggled to get up. But when he did he fell forward into Yuuri's arms and put his arms around the double black's neck, gripping onto the back of his shirt. He cried on his shoulder.

"You Majest-" Gunter was cut off.

"Don't. You. Dare." He said, his tone threatening. "I told you I did not want Wolfram to be questioned for this exact reason!"

Wolfram flinched slightly at Yuuri's tone. His beloved was the only one really holding him up since his legs felt like jelly.

"Your Majesty, it was necessary." Waltrana told him while standing up.

"You have no right to say that Waltrana." Yuuri snapped while holding Wolfram tightly. "As Wolfram's uncle it's up to you to protect him, not attack him! That goes for you too Gwendal."  
Gwendal looked down in shame for a moment before getting and speaking.

"Your Majesty. You remember when Lord Benedict Von Radford died?" Yuuri nodded warily. "Benedict accused Wolfram of stabbing him."

The temperature suddenly dropped in the room. You could almost see the dark aura around him as he bent down to scoop up Wolfram in bridal style.

"I want you all to go back to your chambers and not come out until I call for you. None of you will speak to each other until then, do you hear me this time?"

The nobles nodded slowly and then the King left.  
Wolfram buried his head in Yuuri's shoulder, not daring to look up because he was afraid of how people would look at him being weak.

Thankfully no one, not even soldiers, or maids were in the hall at that time, so Yuuri was able to carry Wolfram to his chambers without being seen.

He lowered Wolfram onto their bed and sat next to blonde turned over, facing away from Yuuri and looked at the wall.

"Wolfram..." Yuuri said leaning down and kissing him on his head.

"Please Yuuri, just don't." Wolfram pleaded putting his face into the pillow. "I've had enough of this."

"Enough of what?" Yuuri asked walking around to the other side of the bed and crawling onto it next to his fiancé.

"Everything and everyone. I just want to move on and forget what happened in the last three years, but I can't." Yuuri rubbed Wolfram's arm reassuringly.

"I know that. Wolf, it takes time to heal."

"And if I don't heal?"

"You will Wolfram, I'll help you."

"No one, not even you can help me get over this." Wolfram said not able to lie, or keep his mouth shut.  
Yuuri exhaled loudly and grabbed Wolfram's hand.

"Wolf...I heard when you said when I was walking in..."

"That I was raped by Benedict?" Wolfram hmphed. A tear fell down his cheek as he looked up at Yuuri. "Did you honestly think that it was only Montgomery in the past three years? Yuuri I was sold three times, kidnapped more times than I can count, for Shinou sake, I was forced into prostitution! Tell me Yuuri, how the hell can I get over that?!" Wolfram covered with mouth with his hand when he realized he had just told Yuuri something he didn't want to tell him.

He grabbed one of the blankets and pulled it over himself hiding his body and face.  
Yuuri's chest hurt. His heart was aching from hearing what Wolfram had been put through, with each sob he heard from under the blanket made him die a little inside. He pulled the blanket up and crawled under it with him and pulled his beloved into a tight hug.  
Wolfram hadn't noticed him come under with him. He opened his eyes and stopped for a second when he felt Yuuri's arms around him.

"Y-Yuuri…" He stammered. He closed his eyes and shook his head against Yuuri's chest. "How can you be like this? Anyone else would leave me, publicly dishonor and humiliate me. Wha-" It was his turn to be cut off by a pair of lips on his.

Yuuri stayed there for a moment then pulled away. "Wolfram, please I am begging you to stop questioning my love, alright? Real love is when you still feel the same way even after such horrible things happen."

Wolfram rested his head under Yuuri's chin. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize, just don't question my love for you, alright?"  
Wolfram smiled slightly and agreed.

They were planning on staying like this, but a knock at the door made Yuuri sit up (much to Wolfram's annoyance) and told the person to come in.

"Daddy! Wolfram!" Greta skipped in and jumped onto the bed and into the arms of her father.

"Hi Greta." Yuuri greeted her with a smile

Wolfram sat up and put on a smile too. "Hello Greta."

"What are you guys doing in bed this time of day?" She tilted her to the side, her big brown eyes filled with curiosity.

"We were just talking Greta." Wolfram told her. She had her attention on her father's fiancé now.

"Wolfram, I was wondering if you could show me your art room? Daddy said it's full of beautiful paintings you made, but it's been locked all this time."

Wolfram nodded and got off the bed. "Of cause Greta. I just have to do something, then I'll get the key from my room."

"So it _is_ in your room? I never found it." Yuuri said scratching the top of his head while he thought about the time he searched Wolfram's room while looking for anything that would help him find him.

"That's because it is somewhere you would never find it." Wolfram said putting his hands on his hips in the bratty way he used to. Yuuri had to admit; it was good to see Wolfram act that way again, even if it was just for Greta. "How about you just wait outside my room?"

"Okay!" She hugged Yuuri quickly then leaped off the bed and towards the door.

"When you do that I think I'll go deal with the nobles." Yuuri got off the bed too and walked in front of Wolfram and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

Wolfram blushed slightly. "I love you too."

* * *

Yuuri had sent out guards to go and ask the nobles to come to his office. Once they came, he dismissed the guards and they bowed out of respect before leaving.

"Your Majesty-"

"None of you will speak until I tell you to." Yuuri told them in a scarily calm voice. His calmness was more frightening then when he showed his anger.

No one dared to defy the King again. They could already see he was very pissed off at them for their actions.

"You have no idea what you're doing to him." Yuuri began. "You can't even imagine what Wolfram is going through. Did you even think about his wellbeing? Or did you just want to get the truth no matter what hell you put him through?!"

Everyone except Gwendal, Radford and Waltrana jumped back slightly when Yuuri's tone was no longer calm.

"I wanted to find out the truth about my son!" Radford argued having sudden courage to speak. But that courage soon went.

Yuuri's eyes were covered by his hair, and the nobles could swear that they could see a dark aura around him. They were being to fear that their King was going to go into Maoh mode.

"So you thought you would tie him to a lie detector machine and make him re-tell his past?!" Yuuri snapped. "Why the hell would you do that to Wolfram after what he has been through?!"

"You don't u-"

"Don't you dare try to justify your actions Waltrana! Wolfram is your nephew for Shinou's sake!" He turned to Gwendal. "And he's_ your _brother! You're meant to protect him, not force him to do things he doesn't want to do."

Yuuri closed his eyes and leaned back on his desk. He crossed his arms and opened his eyes again.

"You are all forbidden from just being in the same room as Wolfram without my permission, or without me being there."

"You can't do that!" Man, Waltrana really wanted to get on Yuuri's bad side. "You may be the King, but he is a Bielefelt and I am his uncle. He still has ties to the Bielefelt lands."

"That may be true, but I'm not only the King now, I am also his fiancé."

"What?"

"Oh my."

"He's what?"

"Engaged? Since when?"

"Oh your Majesty! How can you marry Lord Br-"

"That's enough!" Yuuri yelled at them. "We got engaged the day you all arrived. But that isn't what we are here to speak of. The point is that even you all disobeyed my orders of not questioning him."

"We needed to find out about the night he was taken and Benedict's death, which he has already confessed to." Lady Von Roshvall informed the King.  
Confusion covered his face for a split-second, but he quickly covered it up.

"I'm sure there was a reason Wolfram did what he did."

"It was an accident." Lord Von Wincott was the only one out of the nobles to stick up for the blonde.

"That's what he said. But who knows!" Rupert exclaimed.

"He was given truth serum Rupert, he couldn't have lied."

"You gave him truth serum?" Yuuri's brow twitched worse than Gwendal's did when he was angry. "That's it, this discussion is over. Except for Gunter and Gwendal, you are all to leave and go back to your own lands today. I do not want to see you all until you get your act together and will treat Wolfram the way he should be treated." terrifying didn't even begin to describe the way Yuuri looked. "Go and pack now, I want you gone before dinner."

No one even bothered to argue with the King, they just all bowed respectfully and left him. Yuuri stayed to not only calm down, but to sign some paperwork also.

* * *

Wolfram knocked on the large metal door on the second story of the castle. He needed to have something to get the truth serum out of his system before being with Greta, and the only way he could do that was to go to Anissina since she was most likely the one who made it in the first place.

When waiting for the door to open Wolfram heard a small 'BOOM' on the inside of the room. He was about to go in but the door was opened by Anissina who was covered in a blue gunk.

"Hello Wolfram." She greeted moving away from the door to let him in. She took off her goggles. "What brings you here?"

He was going to ask what happened but decided to get straight to the point. "I want to the antidote to the truth serum please."

Anissina looked at Wolfram quizzically, and then it struck her. "Those stupid men! I thought a vial was missing…"

She went over to her desk that was covered in books, jugs and containers. She opened one of the overstuffed draws and pulled out a needle with pink liquid in it.

"Is there any other way except the needle?" Wolfram asked in a voice more pleading than questioning.

"No there isn't, sorry." She told him and asked him to sit down. "Here, I'll do it now."

Wolfram sat down in the wooden armchair and pulled the sleeve on his right arm. Anissina flicked the vial before grabbing Wolfram's arm. She noticed that there was evidence of him being injected by needles before.

"I can tell you have a fear of needles." The fire haired scientist commented. "I can understand why. I was the one who found out about how Montgomery gave you something that forced arousal."

Wolfram kept looking to his left, keeping silent. He held his eyes closed when she put the needle in, trying to think of anything but the past three years.

"There, done." Anissina said once she pulled the needle out and put it in a bowl ready to sterilize. "Now that should kick in say, five minutes." She told him. "It takes longer then the truth serum it's self because it has to get rid of it."

"Uh-ha." Wolfram nodded and got up. He thanked Anissina for fixing his problem and told her to have a good day then walked out.

After spending over an hour with Greta in his art room, he told her he was going to go and lie down in Yuuri's room since he wasn't feeling too well.

As he walked to the chambers, he noticed the maids hurriedly going from bedroom to bedroom. He just shrugged and walked into the bedroom and literally flopped onto the bed. He felt a little dizzy for some reason; he put it down to the drugs that were in his system and from being so worked up earlier.  
Wolfram lazily sat back up to get changed into his nightgown to be conformable and closed the curtains. He lay back on the bed and pulled the sheets over himself, he didn't care if he missed dinner, he felt extremely tired.

* * *

Wolfram slowly opened his eyes when he felt an extra weight on the bed. He turned over and his eyes met onyx ones.

"You missed dinner." Yuuri commented moving closer and putting an arm around his fiancé.

"I was really tired." Wolfram yawned and laid his head in front of the double black's.  
Yuuri subconsciously pulled out his hand and tucked a piece of stray hair behind Wolfram's ear, then leaned in.

He claimed Wolfram's lips. After chaste kissing for a few moments, Yuuri ran his tongue along his beloved's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Wolfram was glad to give. Yuuri moved so that he was propped up with one arms, and used the other to hold Wolfram close.

The latter put his arms around Yuuri's neck, pulling him closer deepening the kiss.  
At this moment, both boys hated the fact that they needed to breathe. They pulled away and Yuuri looked into Wolfram's eyes. His fiancé smiled at him.

Wolfram felt conformable, he only felt slightly scared, but that left as quickly as it had come when he was in Yuuri's embrace. He was happy, until...

He saw a look in Yuuri's eyes he had seen hundreds of times before in other men. He was about to protest, but his lips had been taken by Yuuri's again.

Yuuri felt Wolfram moan in his mouth as he ran his hand down his back. Wolfram felt the other's hands go down, reach under his nightgown and caress the side of his thigh.

Wolfram snapped his eyes open. He began to flail and thrash, kicking, anything to get away. Tears unwilling fell down his cheeks. Yuuri realized what was wrong and he immediately moved away.  
Wolfram scrambled off the bed, pulling the blanket with him. He held it around his shoulders and had his back towards Yuuri. He was trying best not to hyperventilate.

Yuuri couldn't believe what he had just tried. He got up and stood behind Wolfram, he put his hand on his shoulder, but the blonde flinched away.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry Wolfram, I don't know...I just don't know what came over me." Yuuri apologized while grabbing Wolfram's hand. "I'm so sorry."  
Wolfram bit his quivering bottom lip.

"Yuuri...?"

"Yes Wolf?"

"I think we should break the engagement."

* * *

**ERMAGERD! THIS IS THE WORST CLIFFHANGER EVER! FINISHITFINISHITFINISHITFINISH-**

**...What are you doing in my authors note?**

**Mysterious Person: Uhm... **

**And furthermore, I- HEY!**

**MP: *running away* I DIDN'T TAKE THE COOKIES!**

**Wait... *looks at empty bowl* THOSE WERE FOR THE REVIEWERS! *runs after maniac***


	8. Sorcerer's Hate

**Sorry for the long wait guys! Busy life is busy...Also, I've had a bit of writers block T_T Then I realized that green-haired man has gold, not green eyes! TT_TT Bloody hell, I need to concentrate more...**

**This story is confusing me, so I changed a few things in the past chappies. Oh and this hasn't been checked over by anyone by me (which isn't ggod since I'm tired and it's 3 BLOODY AM)**

**Now, please enjoy this extra LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG chapter...Oh damnit, my brain is being Wolfram again..Toto, you'll know what I mean. **

**I DO NOT OWN KKM!**

* * *

"I think we should break the engagement."

Yuuri pulled back and looked at the blonde hair at the back of his fiance's head.

"What?"

Wolfram turned around to face Yuuri. Concern written all over his face.

"I freaked out Yuuri." Wolfram looked down. "If we got married then..I don't think I could..."

"You want to brake the engagement because of sex?" Yuuri sighed and shook his head when he saw Wolfram bite his bottom lip. "Wolfram we shouldn't break the engame-"

"I'm not right to be a King's consort! I don't want to drag you down with my issues. I've only been back a couple of days and already caused you trouble with the Ten Aristocrats."

"That was their fault. They're the ones who didn't obey my orders!"

"But Yuuri, there are so many things people could use things against you if you marry me. The things people could spread about me, everyone will look at you wrongly while wondering why you married such a..." Wolfram lowered his head. "such a dirty person..."

Yuuri shook his head and put his arms around Wolfram. "Your not a dirty person Wolfram, not in my eyes."

wolfram didn't fight, he just laid his head on Yuuri's shoulder. "I know you think that Yuuri, but do you really want to spend every night holding me when I break down. Is that really how you want to spend your life?"

"I'm not going to spend my life this way because your not going to always be this way." Yuuri insisted.

Wolfram closed his eyes and mumbled 'maybe' against the double black's shoulder.

"Can we just go to bed?" He asked. "I'm tired and I want this night to be over."

Yuuri didn't say anything. He guided Wolfram over to their bed and laid down. He pulled the blankets over them. He kept his arm around the blonde.

"Night Wolf." He said as he kissed the blonde on the forehead.

"Goodnight Yuuri." Wolfram replied against said boys chest while putting an arm around his back. The poor blonde was very tired after what happened, so it didn't take long for him to fall asleep in his beloved's arms.

When Wolfram's body relaxed, so did Yuuri's, though sleep did not come as quickly for the double black.

He stayed awake most of the night actually, too many things were running through his head for him too sleep, and even if he did close his eyes, he would see the scene of Wolfram crying. It bought tears to his eyes seeing him like that.

He remembered when they first met. The ex-prince was bratty and hot-headed, but he was also so brave and very loyal to his country. But slowly he did change for the better.

Yuuri missed those days. Back then everything was much simpler, so much happier.

Yuuri sighed thinking about what to do with Wolfram, how he was going to help him.

_Maybe after the ball I should take him with Greta on a holiday as a family..._

He smiled and nodded to himself. That's what he was going to do. He was going to take Wolfram and Greta away somewhere and hopefully make his beloved better mentally and emotionally...

…...

Wolfram woke up just after nine that morning, but he didn't wake up to the greeting face of his beloved. No, he woke up to a small basket of chocolates, a white rose and blue envelope.

Wolfram sat up and with questioning expression on his face. He first grabbed the rose and bought it up to his nose. He smiled at the sweet scent of the flower. He next picked up the envelope, opened it and read it.

"_Good morning Wolf. Sorry I couldn't be there to greet you when you woke up. _

_This morning I didn't have to heart to wake you up when I was told my friend Sara had arrived in the Kingdom. I'm probably be gone for an hour, or so. _

_Before I left I picked up the chocolates I asked the chef to make last night. They're your favourite! I hope you enjoy them._

_I love you Wolfram._

_Yuuri~"_

Wolfram chuckled to himself, and that chuckle soon become a loud laughter. He ended up falling on his back holding he letter to his chest with one hand and still the held the rose in the other.

"Oh Yuuri, you can be so sweet." He smiled to himself. He placed the rose on the side table and picked up the basket.

"_Very _sweet_._" He repeated grabbing one of the chocolates and placing it in his mouth. "Mmmm."

Wolfram had only enjoyed two chocolates before he felt the presence of something watching him. No longer smiling, he put the things sitting on his chest next to the rose and sat up. He looked around, trying to not show fear.

"W-Who's there?" He cursed that he let himself stutter.

For a few minutes there was no answer, but then...

"You can't escape." The voice of Edger filled the room making Wolfram jump though he expected it.

"Y-You not real!" Wolfram grabbed his sword and stood up, looking around frantically. He tried to fool himself that the voice was only in his head, but better safe then sorry.

The voice laughed. "If I'm not real, then why are you so scared of me."

Wolfram swallowed hard. Wind began to blow around him.

"You can't run away from me Wolfram..." The wind grew stronger, pulling down the painting of the King and ex-prince down that hung above the fireplace.

Wolfram's sword flew out of his hands and pieced the painting between Yuuri and himself. Everything in the room was thrown around, vases smashed against the wall, papers went everywhere, the chocolates that Wolfram had woken up to were now scattered on the floor.

Wolfram screamed when he was thrown to the wall by the fierce wind.

"Be afraid Wolfram! You will pay for what you've done to me."

Suddenly the wind stopped and the doors burst opened revealing Gwendal and Anissina with guards behind them.

"Wolfram!" Gwendal shouted as he ran over to his little brother in the corner. Although he was told to stay away from him, before he left Yuuri did tell Gwendal that he could be around Wolfram if it was an emergency.

Wolfram sat in the corner with his hands over his head, shaking like a leaf. He looked a total mess.

"Wolfram. Wolfram!" Gwendal grabbed his little brother's shoulder to try and snap him out of it. "Wolfram what happened?"

Slowly removing his hands from his head, Wolfram looked up at his brother with frightened eyes then looked around and saw that the room was trashed.

"I-I didn't imagine it?" Wolfram said to himself rather then anyone else.

"What do you mean you 'didn't imagine it'?" Questioned Anissina helping Wolfram up along with Gwendal

"But it can' be..." Wolfram put on his robe in a dazed state.

"I think he may have his head. We don't want everyone in the castle to see him like this, I'll take him to his room and you go get Gisela." Anissina agreed.

Once they left the room, Anissina went to get the castle physician while Gwendal took Wolfram to his room which wasn't far from the King's room.

Once in his room, Wolfram sat on his bed and put his face in his hands as he leaned his elbows on his lap.

"What are you going to do? Question me until I cry again?" Wolfram looked up at his eldest brother with anger. "Your the last person I feel like sharing with."

Gwendal closed his eyes for a moment, trying to fight off a headache. When he opened them again he looked at Wolfram and spoke.

"What I done yesterday Wolfram, I was wrong. After what you've gone though, you shouldn't of been questioned, especially not the way you were. His Majesty was right, I should have been the one to protect you instead of attack you. No matter what I do, or how I act, I do care about you."

"I hope you can forgive me."

Wolfram hung on every word Gwendal was saying. He sighed. "Big brother, I know that you care about me..." He trailed off for a moment. "Right now I have more important things to worry about than hating you."

Gwendal gave him a stiff nod. Before anything else could be shared between them, Anissina came through the door with Gisela.

"Well you don't have a concussion, or anything of the sorts." Gisela told Wolfram. "I think you should spend the day outside though. Your still lacking in certain things and you need to build your strength up again."

"Alright." Wolfram said.

"Oh and Anissina told me that you said 'you didn't imagine it'. Tell me, have you be seeing things that aren't there Your Excellency?"

All that Wolfram said was 'It's complicated' and then decided to stay quiet after that.

Gisela knew that the ex-prince wouldn't tell her any more, so she didn't push it any further. "When your ready to talk, I would like you to come down to the clinic please."

"Fine."

The green-haired maiden smiled. "Good."

"Have a good everyone." Those were her last words being leaving to do her duties around the castle.

Anissina followed behind Gisela, and then Gwendal left. Wolfram was alone again, which is something he now hated for that was when his mind would decided to mess with him.

But the thing is, he wasn't imagining it. Gwendal, Anissina and half-a-dozen guards saw the state the room was in. He wasn't imagining things. Well, he might have been the first night back, but he definitely wasn't now.

"I just have to face it..."Wolfram mumbled to himself while walking over to his closet. "No matter what I do, I will _never _escape my past."

The black royal carriage with white wheels and steps was being pulled by three grey horses.

This carriage was carrying not only the King Yuuri and his godfather Conrad, but it also had the King of Small Shimeron, Saralegui.

Sara was in the Shin Makoku for it was Yuuri's second year anniversary as King.

"It'll be nice to finally meet Lord Wolfram. I'm glad you were able to find him, Yuuri."

The double black smile and nodded. "Yes, I'm overjoyed that he's back home now."

Conrad watched as Sara and Yuuri continued to speak. He knew that as soon as Wolfram saw them being so friendly with each other that he would become jealous and insecure.

'_Wolfram..'_

Once the thought about his little brother entered his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about him. These last few nights had been sleepless for him. He kept trying to figure out why Wolfram had blamed him for what happened. Why would his brother blame him? Though he did blame himself for not fighting for his brother harder since he had no chance when they were using those strong houseki stones.

In truth he really didn't leave Wolfram that night, he would _**never **_of done something so sinister. Especially not to his own brother.

When he got back to the castle, Conrad knew that he would have to speak to Wolfram straight away and at least try to get him to talk to him about that night.

…...

When they arrived back at the castle, Greta were already waiting outside for Yuuri's return.

The double black was greeted by a tackle hug from Greta as soon as he got out of the carriage.

"Daddy Yuuri!" Greta squealed happily as Yuuri picked her up and held her with one arm while she relaxed on the other.

When Greta saw Sara, she waved. "Hi!"

Sara returned the gesture with a small smile on his own face. "Hello Greta."

"Hey Greta, where's Wolfram? Is he still sleeping?" Yuuri asked carrying his daughter to the castle.

Greta shook her head with a distressed look on her face. "There was loud crashing noises from your room. I saw Gwendal and Anissina run in there with guards."

Yuuri stopped. "Is Wolfram okay?"

"I don't know. I wasn't allowed to see him."

Yuuri put his daughter down and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Greta can you please take Sara to the gardens for morning tea?" The young girl agreed. "Thank you. Sorry Sara, I just-"

"It's fine Yuuri." Sara told him then watched as the double black smile his goofy grin before he went serious and sped off into the castle and to his bedroom.

When he got there he passed the maids and greeted them with a good morning. They replied back with a curtsey and said the same thing to him. After this the informed him that they would be back in a moment to clean, they just needed to get a few things to do so first. He said alright then walked into the room and was shocked at the mess around him.

The canopy on the four poster bed was torn . His desk was turned over and the arm chairs that were once near the fire were now outside on the balcony, it looked like they had gone through the glass doors since they were smashed and the hundreds of pieces of glass shards laid on the floor.

The last thing Yuuri was was the painting of Wolfram and himself against the wall with a cut down the middle of it between them.

"What the hell?" Yuuri didn't know what to think.

"Yuuri.." He turned towards the door and saw Wolfram run towards him. He felt his fiance put his trembling arms around him and lay his head on his shoulder. The double black could feel the tears falling from his beloveds face.

"Hey, it's alright." He said reassuringly returning the embrace. He rubbed Wolfram's back in a comforting way. "What happened here?"

Wolfram shook his head. "I-I saw him again. It's not in my mind... He done this, he trashed the room. I saw him..."

Wolfram buried his head into the crook of Yuuri's neck. "I don't know what's going on. I saw him die..."

Yuuri didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say now. He knew how Wolfram would react if he said everything would be okay, and in truth, he wasn't sure that everything would be okay.

There were still real threats out there, somehow attacking Wolfram through his own mind. Now there weren't just driving him into madness, but physically were trying to hurt him.

Yuuri was determined to protect Wolfram, but at the same time he was petrified that somehow, whoever was doing this, would achieve what they were trying to do.

Wolfram was the first to pull away. He wiped away his tears with his right sleeve.

Yuuri kept a tight hold on his other hand. "We'll figure this out Wolf, we'll find out why this is all happening and end it."

The latter gave him a sad smile. That's when he remembered the note Yuuri left. "You didn't leave your guest alone to come and see if I was alright, did you?"

With a sheepish grin, the King pecked his beloved on the cheek. "I didn't leave Sara alone...I left him with Greta!"

Wolfram shook his head and a small laugh left his lips. "Typical."

"Hey!" Yuuri said in a defending voice. "You and your safety comes before anyone else."

Although Yuuri used to say similar things when they were courting three years ago, Wolfram's cheeks still tinted pink.

Out of the room, through the halls and into the garden Yuuri and Wolfram walked hand in hand.

Sitting at a round table was Greta, Sara and Conrad.

_Why the hell haven't they dealt with him yet?! _Wolfram screamed in his head seeing Conrad. He didn't make a fuss over it since there was a guest in their presence.

"Sara!" Yuuri waved with his free hand.

The Small Shimeron king stood up to greet the Demon King and his fiance.

"Sara, this is Wolfram. Wolfram this is Saralegui, the King of Small Shimeron." Yuuri gestured to Sara then to Wolfram while introducing them.

Wolfram bowed out of respect.

"It's good to finally meet you Lord Wolfram." Sara said. "Yuuri didn't rest for minute when you were gone."

"So I've heard." replied Wolfram sitting down along with the Kings.

Greta moved from her seat and jumped onto Wolfram's lap. "Papa Wolfram, are you okay?"

Before he could say anything Yuuri spoke.

"Since when have you called Wolf that, Greta?"

"I said she could when asked me yesterday if it was okay for her to call me that. " Wolfram said then turned his attention back to Greta. "And I'm fine Greta, just a few bruises that's all."

The young princess hugged her papa with a smile on her face. "I wish you weren't heart at all, but I'm glad your okay!" Her sweet voice had so much happiness in it. Oh what it would be like to be a child again, back when you had no worries and didn't know of the scary thing called 'life'.

As Wolfram continued talking with Greta, and Yuuri with Sara, Conrad stood up and excused himself from the table (much to his little brother's relieve) and mad his way to see Gwendal to ask him about what happened when he was gone.

…**...**

"...and then Wolfram told her that he wasn't seeing anyone." Gwendal finished explaining to his brother about what happened. He was seated in the King's office with a pile of paperwork in front of him that a certain King was _meant to do_, but didn't.

"Do you have any idea what happened in there?" Questioned Conrad.

Gwendal sighed, the poor guy have had a constant headache for the last couple of days.

"We do not. No one could of gotten into the room, there were guards at the doors when it happened. When I got there, they were trying to open the door, which was locked."

"Gwendal, your not saying that Wolfram done that...Are you?"

"No, I'm not suggesting that. I'm just trying to figure out what happened in there." Gwendal explained and stood up.

"You know that Wolfram wont answer any questions you ask, not that Yuuri will let you question him in the first place..." Conrad said walking towards the door.

"If only His Majesty and Wolfram knew how much faster we could get past this if he just talked." Gwendal looked out the window.

"You know Wolfram Gwendal. He doesn't want us to see him differently and look at him as weak. Think of it as a blessing that he has Yuuri there to be with him." Conrad commented.

Gwendal looked down and saw Wolfram walking around the courtyard by himself. He remembered the days when his little brother would spend his days training his own soldiers and chasing the boy who would be their future King on his little adventures that would usually course havoc and piles of paperwork.

"Where is Berias?"

"He is running some _errands _according to His Majesty Saralegui." Conrad replied.

"What do you think he is actually doing?"

"Well going by past events, he can't be up to anything good."

Gwendal nodded in agreement. "We have to keep an eye on both him _and _his King."

Conrad agreed. The brothers continued speaking for a while, discussing what they were going to do. After a little more then half an hour, Conrad left saying that he had something urgent to do. The urgent thing...trying to get his little brother to listen to needed to get away from the friendly gathering in the Garden. He didn't know why, but he felt uneasy around the young king of Small Shimeron. He felt like whenever he looked at him, he was looked at with hate and if anyone knew what it as like to be hated, it was Wolfram.

"_You filthy little whore. The only thing your useful for is a good fucking!" _

Wolfram frowned at Edger's words, a tear falling down his face.

Wolfram knew that men wanted to own him for their own pleasure, but not Edger. That man used to torture Wolfram, then sell body to other men because he hated him so much. He wanted Wolfram to live in hell for reasons the ex-prince did not know.

Wolfram walked aimlessly through the halls.

"_Little big brother!" A young Wolfram around the age of twenty five ran towards his older brother Conrad and put his arms around him. "I missed you!"_

"_I missed you too Honey-chan." His brother said returning the gesture._

Wolfram remembered when he would miss Conrad so much if he went away somewhere. Back before he knew Conrad was half human.

"Wolfram." He spun around and saw the man he was just thinking about behind him.

"What the hell do you want?" Wolfram scowled. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Conrad.

Conrad put his arms up in a surrendering manner. "All I want to do is talk."

"What makes you think I want to talk to you?!"

"Please Wolfram" The brunette begged. "I just want to talk to you. Just five minutes."

Wolfram put his sword down but didn't put it back in it's scabbard. "You have two."

Instead of arguing Conrad took it and got straight to the point.

"I didn't lead you into an ambushed Wolfram."

Wolfram was about to protest angrily , but Conrad continued before he could.

"After you were taken three years ago, I told Gwendal what happened. To confirm it, Anissina used a truth serum on me with both Gunter and Gunter in the room. I told them what I am telling you now, I didn't lead you into an ambush that night."

Wolfram gritted his teeth and pointed his sword at his brother who he still didn't believe. He remembered the night he like it only happened yesterday.

"You're lying! I saw you!" Wolfram screamed.

While Conrad tried to reason with his brother, from a distance, two men watched the scene. One of them was the green-haired man with golden eyes.

The other was a man who was older, but you wouldn't know it by looking at him. His hair was chocolate and his eyes ocean blue.

While looking through a pair of binoculars, the brunette smirked.

"Everything is going according to plan Berias." He told the green-haired man.

"But the King is staying by him." _Berias _said doubting the other man's plan.

"Yes, for now. As you have seen, Lord Von Bielefelt is very wary around everyone else except his Majesty because he trusts him."

Berias raised an eyebrow. "Yes, and that is the reason I want to know how you are planning on-"

"He doesn't remember." The latter interrupted. "There are a few things Lord Von Bielefelt doesn't remember, but when he does, he wont even be able to feel safe in his precious King's arms."

Berias looked at the man questionably. "I still do not understand why you do not just kidnap him."

"Because when my brother owned him, Lord Von Bielefelt still had that slight amount of hope that he would be found, but once I'm finished no one will want that brat and wont look for him once he's disappeared. He'll want to die knowing that no one is looking for him any more."

"Yes, once he in my hands, the years he spent with my brother wont seem that bad compared to what I'll do to him."

The man flipped through the book with an old, wrinkled brown leather cover and smiled darkly when he found what he was looking for.

He held his hand up towards the direction of Wolfram. He spoke words in a language Berias did not know.

He could feel the dark power radiating off of the sorcerer in front of him. Berias knew that whatever the man was doing, it wouldn't take long for Wolfram to be pushed over edge by him.

…...

He didn't know what happened, one moment he was yelling at Conrad and the next thing Wolfram knew he was on his knees screaming from the pain in his head. He heard the concerned voices of his dear fiance and daughter come closer to him.

"Wolfra...what's...wro..?!" He could hardly hear the things Yuuri was saying through his own screaming and pain.

Tears streamed down his face from the intenseness of it. He clenched his head. It was too much, the pain was just too much.

All of the sudden the pain went away. After a moment, he slowly removed his hands from his head and looked into the onyx eyes of his beloved who was kneeling in front of him.

"Y-Yuuri.." Was all he could choke out before becoming unconscious and falling forward, into the arms of his fiance.

* * *

**Fuck...**

**My mum is really, really pissed because of my late night...Most likely wont be allowed on this thing tomorrow TT^TT**

**Oh and don't expect an update soon. The owner of the house my mum is renting said that we have to move out by October and now we have to pack and find another fucking house T^T**

***Sigh* Tiredness is making me tired.**

**Nigh-Actually. Morning guys! See you all next time...**

***Leaves out cookies that has a note that says "**_**LEAVE. SOME. FOR. OTHER. PEOPLE. TOTO." ***_


End file.
